Their Last War
by Puroppu
Summary: VAMPIRE STORIES 2DA PARTE...STRONGEST PAIR, GOLDEN PAIR, AHUN PAIR, SILVER PAIR, KIRIHARAX? SANADAXYUKIMURA final Los cazadores traman algo y para ello necesitan a Fuji Syusuke... Los vampiros deberán protegerlo si pretenden sobrevivir a tan cruel guerra
1. El psíquico

"_El único destino del cual estamos realmente seguros, es el de la muerte."_

_PRÓLOGO.-_

_Hace mucho tiempo, existió un hombre muy poderoso, capaz de controlar a los espíritus de la muerte. Con su magia negra, intentó revivir a su ser más amado, pero falló. En vez de regresarlo a la vida, creó una nueva especie de seres inmortales que se alimentan de sangre humana. El destino de este hombre fue perecer a manos de su propia creación._

_Muchísimos años después, nacerían tres personas con los poderes necesarios para destruir o salvar a esta nueva raza, denominada, la raza de los vampiros._

_Estas tres personas son:_

_Ryoma Echizen, un joven vampiro, que destaca de su raza al ser capaz de crecer, aunque muy lentamente._

_Seiichi Yukimura, ex-miembro de un grupo que se encarga de exterminar a los vampiros._

_Y por último…_

_Syusuke Fuji, Un chico aparentemente normal…_

_Está en mano de estos tres el destino de la guerra entre humanos y vampiros._

**Vampire Stories**

**: T h e i r L a s t W a r:**

Primer episodio  
"El psíquico"

Justo antes de salir de su casa, Ryou Shishido tuvo un mal presentimiento. Sintió por un instante que era mejor no salir aquella noche y quedarse en su casa, pero luego decidió no hacerle caso a sus tontos presentimientos y optó por salir de todos modos.

- Tonterías…- se decía a si mismo mientras caminaba por las solitarias y oscuras calles. Antes de lo esperado, había llegado a la casa de su enamorada. Espero hasta que ella saliera, y luego se fueron a pasear juntos por un parque solitario que estaba muy cerca.

- Las estrellas se ven hermosas esta noche. – comentó sonriendo la muchacha.

- Si, porque no hay luna que opaque su brillo.

- Ryou, adoro cuando hablas así… - la chica enlazó sus brazos alrededor del muchacho.

Ambos se besaron. De pronto, escucharon un ruido que provenía de unos arbustos que estaban detrás de ellos.

- ¿Qué es eso? – la muchacha se puso tensa.

De pronto, un muchacho andrajoso salió de los arbustos. Su cabello era color rojo. Estaba sangrando.

Ryou se puso delante de su enamorada, protegiéndola.

El muchacho dio unos pasos en dirección a la pareja y luego se desplomó en el suelo.

- ¡Necesita ayuda! –la muchacha se acercó al chico que yacía en el suelo.

- Mejor aléjate… - le aconsejó Shishido, acercándose lentamente a ella.

- ¡Pero está herido!

Rápidamente, el muchacho en el suelo se incorporó y se abalanzó sobre la muchacha, clavando sus colmillos en el cuello de esta. Todo sucedió muy rápido. La chica no tuvo ni tiempo de gritar. Shishido sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba. No pudo hacer nada por su enamorada. En cuestión de segundos, el muchacho con colmillos había absorbido casi toda la sangre de la muchacha.

- … Ka… Kanami… - Shishido no pudo mas que pronunciar con dolor el nombre de su chica. Quería moverse, pero sus piernas no le respondían, seguro debido al terror que sentía.

La "bestia" que tenía en frente suyo levantó su mirada y lo examinó con sus atemorizantes ojos rojos. Lentamente, este se puso de pie y empezó a caminar en dirección de Shishido, quien ni se molestó en huir. Sabía que su fin estaba cerca. No debió haber salido de su casa aquella noche.

De pronto, cuando pensó que todo estaba perdido, escuchó unos disparos. Atemorizado, Shishido cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió, vio al muchacho que iba a atacarlo tendido en el suelo, sus ojos rojos seguían abiertos, pero parecía que no podía moverse.

- El blanco ha sido inmovilizado.- Shishido escuchó una voz detrás suya. Se volteó y vio a un muchacho de cabello gris que apuntaba al muchacho pelirrojo con una pistola.

- Buen trabajo, Ohtori.- Otro muchacho apareció en escena. Su cabello era azul y llevaba gafas. – El jefe estará contento. ¡Átenlo!

Detrás de los árboles estaban ocultos muchos cazadores. Estos corrieron hacía el muchacho pelirrojo que yacía en el suelo y lo ataron con cadenas.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó Shishido. La voz le temblaba. Nada de lo que estaba sucediendo le parecía real. Más parecía una escena de una película de terror. Choutaro Ohtori se acerco a él.

- Siento que hayas presenciado esto. Más aún siento que ahora tengas que formar parte de esto.

- ¿Formar parte?

Y hasta ahí no mas recuerda Ryou Shishido, por qué en ese momento todo se volvió oscuro para él y no supo que fue lo que le sucedió. Horas más tarde lo entendería, al despertar en la base de los cazadores, al lado de Choutaro Ohtori, quien lo pondría al corriente de la organización secreta de los cazadores de vampiros, y lo invitaría a formar parte de ella.

El cielo despejado parecía una buena señal de que aquel día era adecuado para salir a caminar y relajarse un poco, ya que era el primer domingo en mucho tiempo que no llovía torrencialmente. Fuji Syusuke pensó que aquel era el día perfecto para ir a visitar a su hermano menor en St. Rudolph.

Al salir de su casa, se encontró con un chico de su misma altura que llevaba puesta una gorra de beisbolista. Este lo esperaba en el jardín frontal de su casa.

- Que gusto verte después de tanto tiempo, Kirihara.

El muchacho sólo dejó escapar un ligero gruñido, mas no dijo palabra alguna. Fuji lo entendió como su modo de saludar.

- Te ves bien con ese gorro.

- No molestes… ¿A dónde piensas ir?

- A visitar a mi hermano en St. Rudolph. Pero, parece que sabías que iba a algún lado.

- No, sólo me ordenaron vigilarte esta vez. Pero, noté que pretendías salir. Usualmente no te levantas tan temprano los domingos.

- Que buena vigilancia tienen sobre mí. Bueno, entonces podrás acompañarme a St. Rudolph.

- No tengo otra opción.

Fuji, acompañado de Kirihara, se dirigió a la estación de buses en donde tomó un bus que lo llevaría a St. Rudolph. Durante el viaje, Kirihara se la pasó durmiendo, mientras que Fuji sólo observaba las calles a través de la ventana. Bueno, "observaba", porque sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en su amado vampiro. Hace más de un mes que no sabía de él. ¿Cómo estaría?

-¡Ah! Ya llegamos.- Fuji le dio un codazo a Kirihara para despertarlo. Este se quejó con un gruñido. Fuji no le hizo caso y se bajó del autobús, seguido por un malhumorado vampiro. Ambos se detuvieron en el estacionamiento.- Espérame aquí, Kirihara, no tardo.

- Más te vale.

Fuji sólo sonrió y luego se dirigió a la recepción del plantel, en donde pidió a la secretara que llamara a su hermano. Desgraciadamente para él, este no vino solo. Hajime Mizuki iba con él.

-¡Aniki! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Vine a ver como estabas. ¿Tiene algo de malo que venga a saludarte?

Por otro lado Kirihara esperaba malhumorado en el estacionamiento. Veía pasar en frente suyo a muchos chicos despreocupados que le causaban cierta envidia. Después de todo lo que él había pasado, y por lo que aún tenía que pasar, le daba rabia ver jóvenes que jugaban alegremente como si nada malo pasase en el mundo.

- ¬¬ Ese Fuji se demora mucho, ya me quiero largar de aquí.

- Disculpa.- un chico de ojos azules se le acercó. Bajo sus gafas Kirihara notó un par de ojos de cierto modo escalofriantes.- ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar las canchas de tenis?

- No lo sé. No estudio aquí.

- Oh. Gracias de todos modos.- se retiró. Kirihara lo siguió con la vista hasta que su figura desapareció entre la multitud de estudiantes. Había algo que lo inquietaba respecto a ese hombre. Algo en sus ojos que a Kirihara no le gustaba. Sospechaba de él.

Quizás… ¡que tonto había sido! ¡Podría tratarse de un cazador en busca de Fuji, y él como un idiota ahí parado! Kirihara empezó a correr en la dirección que había tomado aquel extraño sujeto.

---- -------------- --------- ------

Cerca de las canchas de tenis, Fuji conversaba con Yuuta. Mizuki los seguía, aunque con la boca bien cerrada porque cada vez que se atrevía a decir algo el mayor de los Fuji lo fulminaba con su mirada de psicópata.

De pronto los tres se detuvieron al ser interceptados por un hombre alto de cabello azul.

- Disculpa, ¿Qué quieres? – Mizuki dio un paso hacia el hombre.- No te había visto antes.

- Mi nombre es Oshitari Yuushi, mucho gusto, Mizuki Hajime , Fuji Yuuta, y por último, Fuji Syusuke.

Los tres se alteraron al ser reconocidos por aquel extraño.

-¿Cómo…? – Mizuki no pudo terminar de hablar, porque de pronto sintió como si su cuerpo se paralizara.

-¡Mizuki-san! – Yuuta se acercó a Mizuki, pero este se volteó y le golpeó fuertemente en la cara.

- ¿Por qué? – Yuuta, en el suelo, se cogía la nariz, que estaba sangrando.

Mizuki estaba pálido.

- Yuuta… lo siento… no quise…

Fuji sólo observaba asombrado. Sabía que Mizuki no había querido lastimar a su hermano.

- Que malo eres al golpear así a tu amante…- habló Oshitari, riéndose. –Castígate.

Mizuki se golpeó en el estómago fuertemente. Esto provocó que el joven vampiro cayera de rodillas al suelo, adolorido.

- Lo estás controlando… ¿Cómo lo haces?

Oshitari se fijó en Fuji.

- Pronto lo descubrirás.

- ¡Fuji! – Kirihara gritó desde lejos, mientras se acercaba corriendo. -¡Maldito, sabía que eras un cazador!

Kirihara mostró sus garras y se dispuso a atacar a Oshitari, pero en medio del ataque, sintió que su cuerpo era inmovilizado.

- ¿Qué…?

De pronto, Kirihara perdió el control de sus garras, que se pusieron en su contra.

- Siente el dolor que le impones a los otros, Kirihara Akaya.

Kirihara terminó clavándose el pecho con sus propias garras.

-¡Ahhhh! – Kirihara cayó de rodillas en el suelo. Seguía moviendo sus garras involuntariamente, causándose más dolor.

-¡Basta!- Fuji usó sus poderes para atacar a Oshitari. Este se cubrió con sus brazos pero igual recibió el ataque de Fuji, terminando en el suelo.

- Ya veo que no eres un necromántico.- habló Fuji, acercándose lentamente al cazador.- ¿A qué se deben tus poderes?

Oshitari clavó su mirada en los ojos de Fuji. El tensai hizo lo mismo, entonces sintió escalofríos. Había algo enigmático en los ojos del cazador. De repente, el castaño sintió que perdía el control de su cuerpo. Estaba inmovilizado.

- ¿A qué se debe mi poder?... Te diré… Años de estudios, de práctica, de explotación de mis poderes mentales…

Fuji se sentía como hipnotizado. De pronto, en vez de ver a Oshitari, veía a Tezuka, y empezó a caminar hacia él.

- ¡Fuji! ¡ No vayas hacia él! – le gritó Kirihara, mientras desenterraba lentamente sus garras de su pecho.

-¡Aniki!

Fuji sabía que lo que veía era una ilusión, pero aún así le costaba controlar su cuerpo.

- No me dejaré vencer por un truco mental…- Con mucho esfuerzo, Fuji logró liberarse del control que ejercía Oshitari en él.

- Veo que te has vuelto muy poderoso, Fuji Syusuke. Bueno, serán buenas noticias para el líder.

- ¿El líder?

- … Tengo que admitir que capturarte será más difícil de lo que creía. Rayos, necesitaré algo de ayuda. – Oshitari silbó. De pronto se vieron rodeados por muchos cazadores. – No hay a donde escapar. Si te entregas, Fuji, prometo dejar libre a tu hermanito y a los otros.

- No confío en ti.

- Lástima. Vendrás con nosotros de todos modos.

Los cazadores empezaron su ataque. Fuji utilizó su poder para formar un campo que se extendió alrededor de Yuuta, Mizuki y Kirihara. Este campo los protegió, haciendo que los cazadores reciban una corriente eléctrica al chocar con el. Después de tal maniobra de defensa, Fuji se sentía un poco cansado.

- Que impresionante, Fuji Syusuke. No entiendo por qué insistes en proteger a esas bestias desagradables. – Oshitari abrió de par en par los ojos. Sus ojos se concentraban en algo que se acercaba por detrás de Fuji. – Parece que decidieron traerlo, que oportuno.

Los chicos, anonadados por las palabras de Oshitari, se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con la figura de un muchacho pelirrojo, cuyo cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas. Su ropa estaba manchada de sangre. Su rostro se veía maltratado y sus ojos parecían los de un muerto. Kirihara lo reconoció al instante. Se trataba de Marui Bunta, el cazador al que él había convertido en vampiro.

- Tú…

Kirihara no entendía el por qué, pero ver al pelirrojo en un estado tan deplorable le hacía sentir pena, sobretodo porque era su culpa que este se encontrase en esas condiciones.

- Que comience la acción.- Oshitari se ajustó los lentes y sonrió cruelmente.

CONTINUARA…

**Olas a todos XD-…. Weno.. finalmente decidí publicarlo aparte XD--- Es que… ahora trato nuevas parejas… (no quiere decir que deje las antiguas.. o sea, todavía habrá Strongest Pair y Golden Pair… y no con menos intensidad que antes, sino MAS todavía!)… sólo que.. ahora ya es imposible seguir con el AtoJi y el Yukimura X Sanada, ustedes saben muy bien por qué- Espero que este primer episodio les haya gustado. A mi me gustó escribirlo, y el siguiente me va a gustar más… ya lo tengo planeado XD…**

**Bueno, espero sus comentarios… a ver si les gusta… o si no, también me dicen… byeee cuídense!**


	2. Poderes psíquicos VS Necromancia

**Their Last War**

Segundo episodio

" Poderes psíquicos VS Necromancia"

Kirihara veía como la figura maltrecha de Marui Bunta se acercaba lentamente a él. Sus ojos parecían desenfocados. El vampiro de cabello negro estaba completamente paralizado.

_Por qué... ¿por qué no puedo moverme...? _

De pronto, dos especies de cuchillas salieron de los antebrazos de Marui. (N.A.- si han visto blue seed... es como el poder de Kusanagi) El vampiro de cabello fucsia (N.A.- gracias por la aclaración "Tsubame Gaeshi") inició su ataque en contra de Kirihara, este no podía hacer nada más que defenderse con sus garras.

Fuji observaba la pelea confundido. Kirihara, cuyo estilo de lucha usualmente se basaba en atacar , atacar y seguir atacando, no hacía mas que defenderse de los continuos ataques de Marui.

- Quizás es por sus heridas...- Fuji quiso ayudar a Kirihara, pero fue interceptado por Oshitari.

- Tu pelea es conmigo.

- Tus trucos mentales no tendrán efecto en mí.

- No estaría tan seguro de eso.

Oshitari llevó su mano izquierda a sus lentes y los movió un poco, haciendo que la luz cayera en ellos y luego, como si fuese un espejo, rebotase en dirección de los ojos de Fuji. Este se vio impactado por el rayo de luz que fue a parar en sus ojos. De pronto, al fijarse en los ojos de Oshitari, le pareció ver que estos brillaban de un color azul intenso. Al concentrarse más en sus ojos, vio que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas.

Esta extraña visión, más el fuerte rayo de luz que atacaba sus ojos, hizo que el tensai sintiese de pronto un terrible dolor de cabeza. El castaño se llevó ambas manos a la sien.

Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió se dio cuenta que no podía ver.

-¿Qué me sucede...? ¿Por qué...?

- Mis poderes van más allá de lo que crees...

Oshitari se acercó a Fuji y lo cogió de las solapas.

- ¿Este es todo el poder de un necromántico?

Oshitari golpeó a Fuji en el estómago, y luego le dio un puñete en el mentón, provocando que el tensai cayera al suelo.

- Si esto es todo lo que puedes mostrarme, entonces significa que te hemos sobreestimado demasiado.

- Si realmente quieres que te lo muestre...

- Que insolente... A ver, muéstrame algo interesante...

Fuji se puso de pie con dificultad. Oshitari sacó un pequeño cuchillo de su bolsillo y se lo lanzó a Fuji. Este formó un escudo con sus poderes en el momento preciso y destruyó por completo el cuchillo.

- Impresionante... aún cuando no puedes ver...

_No cabe duda de que es muy fuerte... debo hacer que pierda el conocimiento antes de que recupere la vista... es mi única oportunidad..._

- Me pregunto como lo harás si yo...

Oshitari lanzó otro cuchillo. Fuji hizo lo mismo que el primero, pero debido a esto no se dio cuenta que Oshitari se le había aproximado y se había colocado a su lado. Cuando Fuji hubo bajado sus defensas, Oshitari lo atacó golpeándolo fuertemente en la espalda. Fuji cayó al suelo. No pudo ni levantarse, por que siguió siendo atacado por el psíquico.

Los movimientos de este eran muy rápido, y para un Fuji temporalmente ciego era muy difícil responder a sus ataques.

- ¿Qué sucede contigo, Fuji? Apuesto a que Yukimura daría mejor pelea. – Oshitari pateó a Fuji en la cara, haciendo que este empezara a sangrar por la nariz.

-¡ Basta! – Yuuta corrió hacia donde estaba su hermano y se colocó delante de él.

- ¡Espera Yuuta, es peligroso! – Mizuki se limitó a gritar desde lejos.

- Fuera de mi camino... Aunque...- Oshitari sonrió- Tengo una excelente idea.

Fuji se incorporaba lentamente. Se llevó una mano a la nariz y pudo sentir un líquido caliente que se deslizaba por su rostro y que ahora también se encontraba en su mano.

De pronto escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a él. Pensó al principio que se trataba de Oshitari, pero luego descubrió que estos pasos eran más ligeros.

- No...- dijo, intuyendo de quien se trataba.- No... no puedo...

Sabía que se trataba de Fuji Yuuta quien se aproximaba a él. También sabía que estaba siendo controlado por el poder de Oshitari Yuushi. Y lo peor era que no podía defenderse porque no quería lastimar a su hermano menor.

Oshitari observaba la escena divertido. Le había dado una daga a Yuuta.

_El hermano menor herirá sin querer a su hermano mayor... y es perfecto por que Fuji no se atrevería a atacarlo..._

Yuuta empezó a atacar a Fuji con su daga. El tensai hacía lo posible por evitarlo, pero no podía hacer mucho. Yuuta lograba herirlo en el brazo y en el rostro.

Mizuki observaba confundido. No sabía que podía hacer para ayudar a su amado Yuuta.

Fuji sabía que la mente de Yuuta había sido confundida. El poder del psíquico había hecho que el menor de los Fuji entrara en ese trance. Yuuta estaba hipnotizado. ¿Cómo podría parar eso?

Entonces sintió algo... un extrañó poder que jamás había sentido. Un poder que emitía Oshitari. Este poder era muy leve, apenas perceptible... Como si del cuerpo de Oshitari se despidiese una extraña energía que era... era recibida por Yuuta. Lo entendía. Oshitari lograba controlar a Yuuta enviándole esa leve energía. A través de esa energía, Oshitari le mandaba órdenes a Yuuta. La clave era detener a Oshitari, así podría parar a Yuuta sin tener que lastimarlo.

De un salo, Fuji se alejó de Yuuta. Su cuerpo empezó a brillar. Oshitari lo observaba anonadado. ¿Acaso pretendía atacar a su hermano? De pronto, el psíquico sintió que su cuerpo se elevaba del suelo.

- ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!

- Está bien...

Fuji usó sus poderes para hacer que Oshitari cayera al suelo estrepitosamente, causándole mucho dolor. Al perder su concentración, el cuerpo de Yuuta dejó de ser controlado.

Oshitari se hallaba adolorido en el suelo, tratando de moverse.

- Maldito...

- Hermano...- Yuuta se dirigó a Fuji – Perdóname, no quise...

- No te preocupes.- Lentamente, el tensai fue recuperando la vista. Entonces se acordó de Kirihara y fijó su vista en la pelea que este mantenía con el vampiro de cabello fucsia. Lo que vio lo dejó paralizado. Kirihara ni siquiera se estaba defendiendo. Dejaba que su cuerpo fuese duramente golpeado por los ataques de Marui.

-¡Kirihara! – Fuji se acercó a ambos. Estaba decidido a usar sus poderes para atacar a Marui, pero Kirihara lo detuvo.

- No lo hagas...

- ¿Por qué?

Kirihara no respondió y se dirigió a Marui. Este siguió atacando al vampiro de cabello negro.

- Kirihara...- Fuji no entendía. ¿Por que Kirihara se rehusaba a atacar a Marui? ¿Por qué lo estaba protegiendo?

Entonces, cuando Marui parecía estar a punto de asestar otro duro golpe a Kirihara, se detuvo de golpe y cayó inconciente al suelo. Detrás de él se encontraba Yanagi Renji.

- No importa cuan fuerte sea tu voluntad, hay partes del cuerpo que si son golpeadas, son capaces de destruir tu voluntad y provocar tu derrota...

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Yanagi ahí. Incluso Oshitari, que con mucho esfuerzo se había puesto de pie.

- Yanagi... maldito traidor...

Yanagi sonrió al ver a Oshitari.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Yuushi? Sabes muy bien que tus trucos mentales no tienen ningún efecto sobre mí. Tus posibilidades de salir exitoso en esta batalla son de cero.

- Admito mi derrota esta vez, pero regresaré. Y la próxima vez el resultado será muy distinto.

Oshitari sacó de su bolsillo una esfera del tamaño de una canica y la dejó caer en el suelo. Al romperse, un resplandor muy fuerte cegó a todos. Cuando el resplandor desapareció y todos recuperaron la vista, Oshitari Yuushi había desaparecido.

-Escapó.- murmuró Yanagi.

Kirihara se acercó a Marui, que yacía inconciente en el suelo.

- ¿vamos a llevarlo con nosotros?

Yanagi asintió.

- Hay muchas preguntas que quiero hacerle.

- ¿Dónde habías estado todo este tiempo? – preguntó Fuji. - ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

- Investigando. Bueno, es necesario que yo hable con Yukimura. Estoy seguro de que le interesará lo que tengo que decirle.

- No confío en ti.- Habló Yukimura.

- ¿Aún cuando yo te salve la vida?

- ¡No te pedí que lo hicieras!

-¡Ya basta, no empieces una pelea, Kirihara! Iremos todos a la base de los vampiros... Incluido tú, Yuuta... Y si no nos queda otra, llevaremos también a Mizusu...

- ¡Es Mizuki ¬¬!

----------------- --------

La sala era muy oscura y era iluminada únicamente por la tenue luz producida por una antorcha.

Un hombre se encontraba observando unos extraños planos. Oshitari Yuushi apareció detrás de aquel hombre.

- Discúlpeme, señor, no fui capaz. No pude conseguirle a Fuji Syusuke.

- Me decepcionas, Oshitari.

- Déjeme intentarlo nuevamente. La próxima vez no fallaré.

- La próxima vez te proveeré de más ayuda, ya que parece que tus habilidades no son suficientes.

Este último comentario no le hizo gracia a Oshitari, sin embargo decidió que lo mejor era quedarse callado. Después de despedirse con una reverencia, Oshitari se dirigió a la sala de entrenamiento. Sólo tenía en mente una cosa: volverse más fuerte.

------ -- -- --

**Fin de otro episodio! Espero que les haya gustado... muchisimas gracias a todos los que han dejado su review... me alegra mucho que les guste el inicio dl fic... espero no decepcionarlos... **

**Estoy muy emocionada con este fic! X eso no he podido actualizar el otro... pero cuando tenga tiempo lo haré...**

**Hasta la proxima!**


	3. Heridas abiertas actos imperdonables

**Fe de erratas—cap anterior**

**Efectivamente.. kien debia de ser "no confio en ti" era kirihara, no yukimura... sorry... revisare mejor los caps antes de subirlos...**

**--------------------------------------- **

Their Last War

tercer episodio

" Heridas abiertas... actos imperdonables...pasado imborrable"

Fuji y los demás se encontraban muy cerca de la base de los vampiros. Estaban todos cansados excepto Yanagi, aún cuando llevaba en sus hombros a Marui. Kirihara, de vez en cuando, posaba su mirada en el inconciente vampiro.

Aún dormido, la expresión del vampiro de cabello fucsia era triste.

- Mientras estuve con ellos, descubrí muchas cosas intrigantes... – explicaba Yanagi mientras el grupo se aproximaba a la entrada de la base secreta.- ...planes secretos de los cazadores, o mejor dicho, de su líder...

El grupo se detuvo en frente de la entrada al percibir la presencia de alguien más. Pronto, se hizo visible la imponente figura de Kabaji Munehiro.

- Somos nosotros, Kabaji, dejanos pasar.- habló Kirihara.- Queremos ver a Yukimura.

Kabaji asintió y los dejó pasar. Fuji le dedicó una extraña mirada. Desde la muerte de Atobe, el gran vampiro había dejado de decir "Usu".

--------- ----------- ---

La habitación estaba en completo silencio. Un libro antiguo había sido dejado con cuidado sobre una mesa; muy cerca de esta, un muchacho de frágil apariencia, de cabello azul y tez pálida descansaba en un sillón. Su respiración era entrecortada. En sueños balbuceaba el nombre de su amado, de aquella persona que jamás volvería a ver.

Su sueño era profundo y no se dio cuenta que otro muchacho más había entrado a la habitación. El cabello de este muchacho era de color castaño, y unas gafas cubrían sus ojos oscuros. El muchacho se acercó al peliazul, y puso una mano en su hombro.

- Yukimura... despierta... Yukimura...

El joven dormido no se inmutó. De sus labios se escuchó nuevamente el nombre de su amado...

-Genichirou...

Tezuka sintió tristeza al verlo así. Pensó por un momento en la persona que él quería más... Aquel muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos celestes...¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese momento? Hace meses que no lo veía. Lo extrañaba, pero sabía que su distanciamiento era para protegerlo.

- Yukimura...- Tezuka persistió en sus intentos por despertar al muchacho de cabello azul, y finalmente lo logró.

- Tezuka...

- Kikumaru acaba de regresar de su viaje. La respuesta que trajo es: negativo. No ha logrado localizar a los vampiros que le dijimos. Bueno, no a todos. Descubrió que unos seis habían muerto.

- Eso significa que estamos solos. No tenemos mas apoyo. Los cazadores han exterminado a toda la ayuda posible.

- Todavía falta saber que fue de 3 vampiros, y estos son muy fuertes.

- Si... nuestra esperanza esta en localizarlos. Es muy importante que todos estemos unidos. Si no, no tendremos posibilidades contra los cazadores.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de pronto. El primero en atravesarla fue Kabaji, seguido por Fuji. Cuando Tezuka lo vio, se apresuró en ir a su lado.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?...¿Qué te sucedió?

- No te preocupes, Tezuka. Estoy bien... ¿Qué¿No te alegra verme?

Tezuka se quedó viéndolo serio por unos instantes, hasta que no pudo más con su postura rígida y rodeó al tensai con sus brazos. Fuji recostó su mentón en el hombro de Tezuka. Detrás de Fuji entraron Kirihara, Renji, Yuuta y Mizuki. El vampiro de ojos verdes puso una mueca de desagrado al ver al tensai abrazado con el vampiro.

- Renji...- Yukimura se sorprendió mucho al ver a Yanagi. - ¿Qué haces...?...Marui- La mirada de Yukimura se concentró esta vez en el vampiro de cabello fucsia que descansaba en la espalda del ex-cazador. - ¿Qué hace Marui contigo?

- Es una larga historia.- Muy despacio, Yanagi acostó el cuerpo de Marui en el suelo. Este presentaba muchas heridas por todo el cuerpo. Yukimura contemplaba esto con semblante preocupado. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la herida que tenía a la altura del cuello.

- Eso es...- dijo con horror- Una mordedura de vampiro...

- Así es.- habló Kirihara.- Fui yo quien lo convirtió en vampiro... hace algunos meses ya...

Todos, incluidos Fuji y Tezuka, le prestaron atención a Kirihara.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Fuji.

- Por venganza.

- Que cruel...- comentó Yukimura. Kirihara sintió una punzada en el pecho. Si, era verdad... había sido cruel...

- Yukimura- habló Yanagi – Hay algo muy importante que debo decirte. Esta relacionado con mi desaparición.

- Adelante.

Con el permiso del ex-líder de los cazadores, ahora jefe de los vampiros, Yanagi empezó su explicación:

- Después de tu derrota, Yukimura, decidí regresar al lado de los cazadores y retomar mi lugar en el círculo de los más poderosos, como miembro de la Fuerza Élite.

- ¿La fuerza élite? – preguntó Fuji.

- Si – explicó Yukimura.- Dentro de los cazadores existía una "fuerza élite", formada por los cazadores mas poderosos. Esta fuerza estaba conformada por unas veinte personas, y habían cinco capitanes, que eran los más fuertes y tenían cargos muy importantes dentro de la organización.

- Así es.- continuó Yanagi.- El que era considerado más fuerte era Yukimura, y su cargo fue liderar la ofensiva en contra de los cazadores. Sanada , pese a ser muy fuerte, además de ser la mano derecha de Yukimura, no estaba considerado entre los cinco. Yo si estaba en el grupo, y era el espía central, el jefe de nuestro sistema de inteligencia. Los otros tres eran: Yuushi Oshitari, conocido como el psíquico, mano derecha del director, el jefe supremo de la Organización; y unos dos más...

- Nunca supe de los otros dos.- comentó Yukimura.- El director los escondía muy bien.

- Las intenciones de el director era que no todos los cazadores nos conociésemos entre nosotros. Ocultaba con especial cuidado a los miembros más poderosos. Quizás, para evitar traidores que pudiesen dar información de estos a los vampiros. Si bien conozco de vista a los otros dos, es muy poca la información que tengo de ellos.

- Me gustaría saber quien es ese "tal director"... – dijo Mizuki.

- Aunque trabajaba bajo sus órdenes, y lo conocí en persona, nunca supe su verdadero nombre.- reconoció Yukimura.- Siempre lo trataba como "señor".

- Su verdadero nombre es...- intervino Yanagi- Sakaki Tarou. Probablemente ese nombre no tenga ningún significado para ustedes, ya que muy útilmente se creó otro nombre para la sociedad, quizás para evitar ser seguido por los vampiros espías.

- En fin Renji¿qué fue lo que descubriste de él?

- ... No estoy seguro de que es exactamente lo que trama, pero... él se aprovecha de su condición de jefe máximo de la organización de cazadores para planear una jugada secreta que involucra a ...- Renji se dirigió al tensai – Fuji Syusuke.

- ¿A mi?

- ¿Qué quiere "ese" con Syusuke? – inquirió Tezuka.

- No se exactamente... pero... Al parecer necesita de tus poderes...Intenté descubrir más de sus planes, pero al parecer no confía en mi... No comenta nada de su proyecto en frente mío...

- ¿No tienes ninguna idea de que es lo que trama? – preguntó Yukimura.

- Sólo... que al parecer intenta construir algo... en la planta baja de la base... El problema es que ya no puedo regresar, porque Oshitari me reconoció...

- mmm...- Yukimura se llevó la mano a la altura de la sien. Le preocupaba que era lo que Sakaki podría estar tramando.

Repentinamente, el cuerpo de Marui sufrió un ligero espasmo, recordando a todos de su presencia.

- Aún sigue inconciente...- dijo Kirihara.

- Kirihara, por favor, llévalo a mi cuarto y déjalo dormir ahí. Después hablaré con él.

- Cómo tu quieras.

Kirihara se retiró de la habitación llevando a Marui en su espalda. Yukimura suspiró.

- Yukimura¿podría Yuuta y su ... amigo... quedarse aqui?- preguntó Fuji. Yukimura asintió, dándole su permiso. Fuji sonrió.

-------- --------------------------

- ¡OISHI!

Un muchacho de cabello negro descansaba tranquilamente, pero al escuchar su voz, abrió lentamente sus ojos y se encontró con un par de ojos azules muy grandes que lo miraban con curiosidad.

- Eiji...

El pelirrojo se aferró al pecho de Oishi.

- Ya volví de mi misión, te extrañé mucho...

- Y yo a ti...

El pelirrojo empezó a "ronronear" mientras que el otro le acariciaba el cabello.

- Y sabes en que he estado pensando, Oishi...

- ¿En qué?

- En que ya es hora de que...

- ¿de que?

- Tú me entiendes... no puedes hacerte el desentendido por mucho tiempo...

- ... ... ¡...!

----- -- --

- Parece que hubiese sido ayer cuando te vi por primera vez.

Fuji Syusuke se echó boca arriba en una cama. Tezuka lo veía desde la puerta.

- Kuni-chan, estas camas no son cómodas... ¿como puedes dormir aquí?

- ¿Quién te dio permiso para llamarme así?

- No necesito permiso¿o si?

- Claro que si...

Tezuka se sentó a su lado y se inclinó hacia Fuji para poder besarlo.

- Kuni-chan, has cambiado mucho...

- ¿No te gusta?

- Claro que me gusta...

- Sólo por ti he cambiado... sólo a ti te mostraré mi verdadero yo...

Tezuka juntó sus labios con los de de Fuji, y mientras el beso se prolongaba, empezó a desabotonar la camisa del castaño. De pronto, la puerta se abrió.

- ¡Tezuka! – Oishi se quedó congelado ante la escena.- Yo... no quería...

- ¡Fuji! – Eiji llegó también, y se quedó viendo a la pareja en la cama.- ¿Ves, Oishi? Fuji y Tezuka también... es algo normal...

- ¿Pueden los dos retirarse inmediatamente? – Tezuka estaba visiblemente enojado. Los dos le hicieron caso, y se fueron. Aunque se escuchaban sus voces en el pasillo:

- ¿Ves¿Por qué nosotros no...?

- Eiji, eres muy joven...

- ¡Tengo la misma edad que Fuji!

Al oír la discusión que su amigo mantenía con su amante, Fuji sólo se rió.

- Eiji... Eiji... tan ocurrente...

- Oishi es quizás demasiado conservador.

- Si, tienes razón... Buuu... nos interrumpieron...

---- ---------- -----------------------

Kirihara acostó a Marui con cuidado en la cama de Yukimura.

- ¿Por qué me preocupo por ti¿Es que acaso siento culpa¿Por qué? Nunca antes la había sentido...-

"Haces sufrir a los demás para compensar el dolor que sientes... porque así te sientes mejor"... eso le había dicho Fuji Syusuke, y tenía toda la razón.

- Soy un ser patético...

Kirihara divisó algo brillante sobre el escritorio de Yukimura. Al acercarse, se dio cuenta que era una daga, y que tenía unos extraños gráficos grabados en la hoja.

Kirihara la tomó.

- Con esta daga... yo podría...

Por otro lado, Marui despertó... Todo el cuerpo le dolía y se sentía confundido. Lo último que recordaba era... era... Jackal... muerto, en sus brazos... después, todo se hizo borroso... Giró lentamente su cabeza y vio al culpable de sus desgracias de pie.

- ¡Tú! – Marui se incorporó con cierta dificultad.

Kirihara se fijó en el vampiro. Los ojos de este demostraban el odio intenso que sentía.

Marui caminó hacia él.

- Maldito... te mataré...

Kirihara le tendió la daga.

- Adelante... no me opongo...

Marui vio a Kirihara dudando.

- ¿Por qué?

- No tengo el más mínimo aprecio por mi vida... ya estoy harto de toda esta mierda...

- Me facilitas las cosas...

Marui tomó la daga y estaba dispuesto a apuñalar a Kirihara con esta, pero justo en ese instante llegó Yukimura, quien detuvo al muchacho de cabello fucsia sosteniendo la muñeca en la que tenía la daga.

- Detente, Marui...

- Yuki... ¡Yukimura-san! ... Que sorpresa... entonces¿me encuentro en la base de los cazadores?

- No... Estamos en la base de los vampiros...

- Entonces¿que está haciendo usted aquí¿Fue capturado también?

- No, Marui... Yo, yo también soy un vampiro...

- No puede ser... entonces, usted también se convirtió en... que horrible... que terrible destino para ambos...

- Marui...

- Yukimura-san, he sufrido tanto... asesiné a Jackal... todo, todo por culpa de este maldito que esta en frente mío... Pero, voy a destruirlo...

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió Yukimura – ¿Por venganza?

- ¡Por justicia! Este maldito... este maldito destruyó mi vida... es una bestia... no tiene corazón... debe morir...

- Marui... tú eres un vampiro también...

- Si, pero después que lo maté me suicidaré... con esta daga que contiene esos hechizos...

- Pero, mandarás tu alma al infierno...

- Valdrá la pena...

- Marui, me uní a los vampiros...

- ¿Qué¿Usted hizo eso? No puede ser...- Marui se soltó del agarre de Yukimura, y dándole la espalda a Kirihara, se enfrentó al ex-líder de los cazadores.- ¿Por qué?... ¿Apoya a estas malditas criaturas que lo construyeron en lo que ahora es?

- Marui... los cazadores me traicionaron, usaron mi poder y cuando ya no les servía, mandaron a Sanada para que me matara... Como él no pudo hacer tal cosa, lo asesinaron... Ellos son los crueles, los malditos... Además, pensé que ahora lo entenderías... Los vampiros, recuerda que ellos fueron seres humanos... Tú, que eres un vampiro¿acaso no sientes?

- Pero...

- Hago lo posible por encontrar una cura para los vampiros... Si desde el principio se hubiese pensado en eso en vez de exterminarlos, no habría guerra...

- Pero... ellos... los vampiros... son seres pecaminosos...

- Eso es lo que te han obligado a creer. Pero en el fondo, ni tú lo crees, por que ahora sabes como se siente... Los vampiros también tienen corazón... Sienten como si fuesen humanos... Llevan a cuestas una maldición dolorosa...

- Pero... pero... Todo este tiempo he exterminado vampiros... por que ellos... ellos... me arrebataron a mis padres... me arrebataron mi inocencia, mi felicidad... Deben morir por ello...- Marui se fijó en Kirihara .

- ¿Te sentirías mejor si te vengaras de mí? Entonces... adelante, mátame...

- Kirihara...- Yukimura se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras del joven vampiro.

- Lamento el daño que te causé... Sólo quería vengarme... por que, los seres humanos... ellos... me hicieron mucho daño... Mi vida fue muy infeliz, por culpa de personas crueles que me maltrataron... Al asesinar humanos, me sentía bien, porque para mi era una venganza... Pero, mi venganza llegó muy lejos, y al final, terminé lastimando personas que nada tenían que ver... Fuji Syusuke me hizo entender eso, también me hizo entender que no todas las personas son iguales... Que no todos son malos... Que hay personas amables... No quería escuchar a Fuji, por que entonces, tendría que reconocer todo el daño que había hecho, y eso me atormentaría... Finalmente lo pude entender cuando te vi a ti... Cuando te vi sufrir y me recordé a mi mismo... Recordé el sufrimiento por el que pasé... Verte a ti, es un tormento para mi, porque por primera vez me siento arrepentido de mis acciones... Estoy harto de esto... si muero, todo acabaría, y sería mucho más simple... Tú, te sentirías de seguro mas satisfecho... ¿Dejarías entonces de sufrir¿Dejarías de exterminar más vampiros? Si con mi muerte, se cierra este círculo de venganzas inútiles y de mas muertes, estaría bien... No me importa mi vida... Después de todo, nunca debí existir...

- Bueno...- habló Marui, después de haber oído a Kirihara...- Tú serás el último vampiro que exterminaré...

- Espera, Marui... ¿No te das cuenta? Tú también cometiste actos crueles por venganza, tú más que nadie entiendes los sentimientos de Kirihara...

- ¡No te metas, Yukimura!

- Marui, si matas a Kirihara, nada se solucionará... Jackal no regresará...

-¡Lo sé! – gritó Marui - ¡Se que nada se solucionará!

- Entonces¿por qué¿Qué harás después¿Matarte? No es lo que Jackal querría... No tiene ningún sentido...

- ¡LO SÉ¡NO HAY SENTIDO EN QUE MATE A ESTE MALDITO! Nada traerá de regreso a Jackal... ni siquiera la sangre de este bastardo... Pero, no puedo perdonarlo... necesito... necesito...

Marui levantó el puñal en dirección a Kirihara pero lo detuvo a pocos centímetros de él.

- ¿Por qué te detienes? – le preguntó Kirihara.- ¿No quieres acabar con todo esto?

La mano de Marui temblaba mucho. Kirihara se preguntaba que le impedía al vampiro de cabello fucsia asestarle ese golpe mortal.

Finalmente, Marui dejó escapar un grito de desesperación y tiró la daga al suelo. Se dio media vuelta y se retiró de la habitación.

- Marui...- Yukimura fue tras él. Kirihara, en cambio, se quedó inmóvil. Esperaba que todo terminase en ese momento... pero no fue así... ¿Por qué?... Necesitaba hablar con alguien...

**continuara...**

**weno... lamento haber tardado taaanto en actualizar... ultimamente he estado muy muy ocupada... waaaaaa m kiero morir! tirarme dl 11avo piso o 1 tiro en la cabeza.. q se yo! pero ya m harte d todo! waaaaaaaaa estoy muy estresada snif snif... pero pronto se akabara toda esa wevada q tngo q hacer... estoy actualizando desde el colegio! espero no haber cometido nuevamente errores garrafales como en el anterior capi... muchas gracias a todos x sus reviews! me hacen muuuy feliz! espero que este episodio les haya gustado... **

**cuidense mucho! byeee !**


	4. Last precious moments

**Este episodio contiene Lemon!!!!!!!!!!!**

Their Last War

Cuarto episodio

"Last precious moments"

Shishido Ryou despertó con ganas de caminar un poco. No conocía muy bien el lugar pero aún así se aventuró a dar un paseo por aquellas desconocidas instalaciones. A cada paso que daba, recordaba las terribles escenas que había vivido hace apenas 24 horas... Y parecía que hubiese pasado más tiempo. Su vida había dado un giro de 360 grados en tan poco tiempo...

De pronto se detuvo al escuchar una voz conocida. Esta provenía de una habitación cerrada. Shishido abrió la puerta, entró en dicha habitación y encontró a Choutaro Ohtori. Este se encontraba practicando su puntería lanzando unos dardos a unos blancos. Había por lo menos 50 metros de distancia entre él y su blanco.

- Increíble alcance... tanta fuerza y precisión...- comentó Shishido.

Ohtori sonrió.

- Gracias, Shishido-san.

- Has estado aquí por horas...

- 5 horas y 33 minutos, para ser exactos...

- ¿Por qué entrenas tan duro?

- ¿Por qué? Por que quiero ser lo suficientemente fuerte para destruir a esas criaturas malditas. Esa es mi motivación.

- Para vengarte de lo que ellos te hicieron...

- ¡Te equivocas, no es venganza! Sé que ellos mataron a mi mejor amigo... pero, no es por venganza... Es para limpiar este mundo de ellos...- Ohtori apretó una cruz que llevaba colgada al cuello.- Esas criaturas deben ser castigadas, y el mundo debe ser limpiado... Es por el bien de las demás personas...

- Ya veo...

- No lo entiendo, Shishido-san. Usted debería entenderme... Una de esas criaturas asesinó a su novia.

La expresión de Shishido se volvió sombría.

- Si... pero, más culpable me siento yo ya que no pude protegerla... Me quedé parado sin hacer nada...

- Si hubieses hecho algo, estarías muerto...

- Tengo miedo de esas criaturas, no tendría el valor para luchar contra ellas como tú lo haces... Lo único que quiero es olvidarme de esto...

- Es normal sentir miedo... Yo también lo sentía, pero el señor Sakaki me convenció de que lo mejor era armarme de valor y luchar por lo que creía. Cuando lo más preciado para mi me fue arrebatado por esos seres malditos, sentí que no debía dejar que nadie mas pasase por lo mismo... Por eso, decidí luchar por esta causa...

- ¿Aún cuando seas infeliz y pongas en riesgo tu propia vida?

- ... No tiene caso pensar en mi mismo cuando tanta gente sufre a causa de ellos.

- Eres demasiado bueno...Yo no podría ser así...

-- --------- -------- ---------

- Ahh!!!!!!!!!!!! Estoy cansado!!! – Momoshiro Takeshi se dejó caer de espaldas al suelo. Estaba sudando mucho. Había estado levantando muchas pesas.

Ryoma se acercó a él.

- Vas a ensuciar el piso con tu sudor.- le dijo.

- ¿No podrías ser de vez en cuando mas amable conmigo? Después de todo yo siempre cuido de ti.

- Yo pensé que era al revés.

- ¬¬ Que mocoso tan desagradecido eres...

- Deja de perder el tiempo ahí echado y haz algo...

- ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? Además, estoy cansado de tanto entrenar...

- Lo poco que has entrenado no te bastará para enfrentarte a los cazadores y sus armas sofisticadas.

- Sofisti que...?

- Olvídalo, senpai...

- No te preocupes Ryoma, yo siempre te protegeré.

Ryoma se sonrojó.

- No necesito de tu protección. Mejor voy con Tezuka-senpai...

- Mejor déjalo, él debe estar ocupado con Fuji Syusuke...

- ... Tienes razón, mejor lo busco después...

De pronto, Ryoma empezó a sentirse mareado. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

- ¡Ryoma! – Momoshiro se acercó rápidamente a él. Los ojos del menor estaban desenfocados.- ¡Ryoma! ¿Qué sucede?

Ryoma empezó a ver un montón de imágenes en desorden. Estas imágenes mostraban hechos vividos por él, por Yukimura y por Fuji.

_¿Por qué estoy viendo esto? ¿y cómo puedo hacerlo...?_

De pronto, dejó de ver aquellas imágenes y vio la silueta de una mujer. Escuchó una voz muy baja y aguda que le decía:

Cuerpo, corazón y alma... todos son parte de uno... los tres forman uno solo...

-¡RYOMA!

Súbitamente, el joven vampiro despertó del trance en el que se encontraba.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Ryoma?

- Si... pero, debo hablar con Yukimura

--- ---- -- - -- -

Fuji y Tezuka yacían boca arriba en la cama del vampiro. Fuji tenía algunos botones de la camisa desabotonados.

- Y bien, Tezuka... ahora que todo se ha calmado... podemos...

- Si...- Tezuka se colocó encima de Fuji y empezó a besarlo. Desafortunadamente para ellos, la puerta volvió a abrirse. Esta vez se trataba de Kirihara.

- Yo... – el joven vampiro enrojeció de pies a cabeza.

- Kirihara...- Fuji también se sobresaltó al verlo. De inmediato, se liberó de Tezuka.- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¬¬ Voy a considerar poner llave a esa puerta.- murmuró Tezuka, dedicándole una mirada asesina al vampiro de cabellera negra.

- Quería hablar contigo...

- Ah... eto... de acuerdo... ¿me disculpas un momento, Tezuka?

Tezuka dejó escapar un gruñido de resignación. Fuji se puso de pie y junto con Kirihara se retiró de la habitación.

El vampiro mayor no pudo evitar sentir cierta amargura al ver con que "facilidad" su querido tensai lo había dejado para ir a hablar con "ese".

--- -- --- --

- Me alegra que hayas decidido hablar conmigo de tus problemas, Kirihara...- dijo el tensai sonriendo. Kirihara se sonrojó ligeramente al verlo.

- ...

- Y bien, ¿por qué has estado actuando de un modo tan extraño últimamente? ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

- No soy el mismo de antes...

- Lo sé, todos hemos podido ver eso.

- No... Ustedes sólo ven que ahora soy más dócil y menos violento, pero no ven como estoy por dentro... Todas las noches veo a las personas que he asesinado... veo sus rostros llorando y pidiendo clemencia... Y sobretodo, veo el rostro de Marui Bunta, y es el que más me atormenta...

- Se que estas sufriendo, Kirihara, y eso es por que poco te estas volviendo mas humano...

- ...

- Quizás no te guste escuchar esto, ya que detestas a los humanos, pero es lo que yo veo. Los humanos estamos expuestos al sufrimiento, pero también podemos ser felices. Todo depende de uno mismo. Es porque tenemos corazón... Gracias a nuestro corazón podemos llorar amargamente y reír a carcajadas... Ahora tienes un corazón que te hace sufrir pero que más tarde también te podría hacer reír, si te das una oportunidad a ti mismo de ser feliz, Akaya...

- ¿Cómo haces para decir siempre las palabras adecuadas?

- Es porque entiendo muy bien como te sientes, aunque no lo creas.

- Eres demasiado bueno, abres tu corazón a personas que no lo merecen. Podrías salir lastimado a causa de ello.

- No me arrepiento de ser así, y por eso, estoy dispuesto a tomar el riesgo y a afrontar las consecuencias... Además, Kiri-kun, tú me simpatizas...

- ... ¿Cómo me llamaste?

- ¿Te molesta? ¿Entonces prefieres que te diga "Akaya"?

- No te confundas, que consulte estas cosas contigo no significa que seamos amigos...

- ¿Entonces, que significa?...

- ...

- Yo seguramente le diría todo eso a alguien a quien considerase mi amigo, no podría decírselo a alguien que no tiene mi confianza.

- Supongo que... acudí a ti por que eres capaz de decir lo que quiero escuchar, y aunque esas palabras puedan doler, son las que necesito...

Fuji se acercó a Kirihara y lo abrazó. Este se soltó rápidamente.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

- Detrás de esa figura ruda y ese comportamiento tosco, se encuentra la inocencia personificada...

Fuji abrió los ojos. Kirihara no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso al ver como aquellos ojos azulinos lo examinaban de pies a cabeza. El joven vampiro se puso colorado.

- Te ves realmente lindo cuanto te sonrojas

- ¡cállate, Fuji, deja de decir estupideces!

En ese momento, hizo su aparición el vampiro Tezuka Kunimitsu y se encontró con una escena que no le hizo nadita de gracia: Fuji estaba muy pegado a Kirihara, y tenía ambas manos en las mejillas del joven vampiro.

- Estoy hablando en serio, Kirihara...

- ... O.o... Fuji...

De pronto, el tensai se percató de la presencia de su querido, pero aún así no soltó a Kirihara.

- Tezuka- Fuji le sonrió.

Kirihara se fijó en la mirada de Tezuka, y sintió escalofríos al darse cuenta de la fría mirada que le lanzaba este. De inmediato se separó de Fuji.

- Bueno, yo me largo...

Después de que Kirihara se retiró, Fuji se acercó a Tezuka, y ambos, en silencio, regresaron a su habitación. Estando ya en esta, Fuji decidió romper el silencio.

- ¿Sientes celos de Kirihara?

- ¿Yo? ¿Celos? ¿Cómo podría sentir celos de un mocoso inmaduro y agresivo? Además de falto de criterio...y

Fuji se acercó al vampiro y lo calló con un beso.

- Al principio, pensaba que Kirihara no era más que un ser vengativo y sádico, pero, cuando comprendí por qué era así, cuando supe de su triste historia, pude entenderlo perfectamente... ¿Como podía yo juzgarlo, si en su lugar, de seguro yo habría actuado así? Siento mucha lástima por él y por eso quiero que supere todo lo malo que le ha pasado y que intente ser feliz.

- ¿Tú crees que le ayudas dándole falsas esperanzas?

- Kirihara no se ha esperanzado en ningún momento, él sabe que sólo tú estás en mi corazón... Sólo disfruto molestándolo un poco... XD...

- ... O.o...Eres un maldito...

- Pero, quiero que tenga presente mi aprecio por él, y me alegra que acuda a mí... que sepa que tiene mi apoyo. Después de todo, no tiene a quien mas recurrir...

- Me sorprendes, Syusuke... Tú preocupación por los demás... Eso te podría acarrear problemas.

- Él dijo lo mismo, y daré la misma respuesta... Estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme y a afrontar las consecuencias... Kuni-chan...

- Sabes que yo siempre estaré ahí para protegerte... Te salvaré de todos los problemas en que te metas...

- Cuento contigo... Y no tengas más celos de Kirihara...

Tezuka besó a Fuji en la boca. El beso fue prolongado. Cuando este terminó ambos quedaron sin aire.

- No tengo celos...- habló Tezuka, jadeando.- Porque eres sólo mío y nunca serás de nadie más...

- Que posesivo... Demuéstralo, entonces...

Tezuka volvió a besar a Fuji, y lentamente los dos fueron cayendo al piso. Los labios de Tezuka fueron dejando a los de Fuji y empezaron a deslizarse por su cuello. Lentamente, fue quitando los botones uno por uno de la camisa del tensai.

Tezuka siguió bajando, llegó hasta los pantalones de Fuji y rápidamente se deshizo de ellos. Fuji sentía un extremo placer. Se sentía de cierto modo fascinado por las caricias de Tezuka. No quería moverse, quería dejarse tocar... Tezuka, bajó los calzoncillos del tensai y empezó a "trabajar" con su lengua en el miembro del castaño.

- Ahh...- Fuji empezó a gemir de placer. Estaba sorprendido. Tezuka actuaba con tal seguridad que parecía un experto. Y hace un par de meses no sabía ni siquiera como querer a alguien. ¿Sus instintos naturales estarían saliendo a flote? Fuji perdió el ánimo de ser el lado "pasivo" y se abalanzó violentamente sobre Tezuka para él también hacer su parte. Besó y lamió cada centímetro del cuerpo del vampiro, para lo que lo dejó rápidamente desnudo. Estando ya desnudos, ambos empezaron a provocarse mutuamente frotando sus cuerpos entre si. Fuji empezó a acariciar el miembro de Tezuka. El vampiro estaba en la cima del placer. Los deseos de hacer suyo a Fuji se incrementaban y su paciencia, por el contrario, se agotaba. Quería hacerlo suyo ya! No podía esperar más... El vampiro deslizó sus dedos por el trasero de Fuji e introdujo un dedo. Casi inmediatamente después del primero, introdujo el segundo, y lentamente empezó a masajear la entrada del castaño. La respiración de Fuji se aceleró. Las ansias de sentir a su amado dentro de él empezaron a crecer. Entonces, el vampiro introdujo un dedo más. Fuji aferró sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tezuka.

- Ya... no esperes más... Tezuka...

Tezuka disfrutó aquellas palabras, y a propósito, se demoró más.

- ¡Ya, Tezuka! – el tensai no aguantaba. No era su intención cederle la entrada tan rápido, pero su cuerpo le pedía sentir a Tezuka dentro de él. Por fin el vampiro decidió dejar de torturar al castaño y se dispuso a penetrarlo. Lo hizo lentamente, para no lastimarlo. Las primeras embestidas fueron lentas, pero al ver que Fuji le pedía que aumentara el ritmo, estas se hicieron más rápidas y profundas. El cambio entre las embestidas lentas y las rápidas fueron de improviso, causando cierto dolor en el tensai, pero pronto este pasaría, y la expresión de Syusuke pasaría de dolor a la de un intenso placer. Esta vez era mucho mejor que la primera vez. Fuji se dio cuenta que Tezuka actuaba con más naturalidad, además su cuerpo ya no emanaba aquel aura fría de siempre, mas bien emanaba calidez. Cada embestida hacía gemir más al tensai. Sentía que el aire se le iba de tanta excitación. Lo mismo pasaba con Tezuka. Pero todo, por más bueno que sea, tiene su final, así que más pronto de lo que hubiesen querido, ambos llegaron al clímax.

Syusuke dejó escapar el nombre de su amado en su último suspiro, antes de dejar que su cabeza y sus brazos cayeran rendidos al suelo. Lentamente, Tezuka se bajó de encima suyo y se echó a su costado. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente.

- Te amo, Kunimitsu...

- Y yo a ti, Syusuke...

--- --- --- ---

Unas cuantas habitaciones a la derecha, Fuji Yuuta se encontraba tendido sobre una cama, mirando el techo y pensando en su hermano. Cerca de la ventana, se encontraba un pensativo Hajime Mizuki.

- Yuuta... ya lo he decidido, tenemos que huír...

**Olas!! Wno.. decidi acabar akí con este episodio.. mm se me hizo largo sin kerer, aun planeaba mas cosas pero las dejaré para el sgte epìsodio.. yeee como q este es un ligero "stop" a las batallas... después se reanudarán las batallas.. sii hice el lemon que tanto kería y prometí, y esta vez no me salió tan misio como la anterior vez, jejeje adquirí algo de experiencia, subi 1 lvl.. ahora toy en lvl 2 YEE o sea, ya no soy pollito si no maso de madera XD (pa los q alguna vez en su vida jugaron gunbound).. wno.. en fin mmm se q no es muy bueno, pero comprendan que aun me falta mucho... (mada mada dane!!!) y bueno.. xq lo puse ahi??? Xq kizas... kizas... sea el ultimo... mmm aunq no se, todo depende de como acabe esto jeje aun no se... incluso, con el final que maso menos estoy construyendo, kedarian huecos.. q 3era parte!! Nooo jeje creo q ni yo ni uds lo aguantarian, ya se aburririan... en todo caso, ya no seria strongest pair, trataria otros personajes, otras parejas... algo bien diferente!! Ni fuji ni tezuka, ni eiji ni oishi serían los protagonistas.. mmm tonces, mejor trataré de darle un buen final a este fic, trataré de atar todos los cabos aunq facil no los ato todos y los djo con buenas dudas... mm aunq keria sacar personajes d las ovas, como shiraishi dl shitenhouji (o como se escriba).. y hirakoba dl higa chuu... --- y bueno mmm ahora se vienen las peleas y el drama XD... muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, y trataré de actualizar más seguido.. es que llegué a una parte de la historia que no tengo bien planeada... y es difícil de escribir.. byee cuidense!!**


	5. Emboscados

**THEIR LAST WAR**

Quinto episodio

"Emboscados"

- ¿Huir, Mizuki? ¿Por qué vamos a huir, y a donde?

- ¿No te das cuenta, Yuuta? Los vampiros están por iniciar una guerra suicida contra los cazadores, que los superan en número y que además tienen mejores armas. Quedarnos aquí es ponernos en peligro, debemos huir y alejarnos de esta absurda guerra o será nuestro fin.

- Pero... mi hermano, él esta luchando junto con los vampiros... No puedo abandonarlo...

-Yuuta... No lo entiendes, tu hermano es fuerte... tú lo has visto, pero nosotros... yo, yo no podría protegerte si empezara una guerra. Somos los eslabones más débiles, sólo seríamos un estorbo.

- Pero, Mizuki...

- Entiendo Yuuta, si quieres dejarme solo y quedarte con tu hermano...

- ¡No! Mizuki, si quieres que vaya contigo iré...

Mizuki sonrió.

- Me alegra oír eso, Yuuta. Ahora vámonos.

- Pero, ¿a dónde iríamos?

- A cualquier parte donde estemos lejos de esta guerra. Saldremos por esta ventana, vamos, no hay tiempo que perder, Yuuta...

--- ... ---- --

Syusuke reposaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Tezuka. Cuando el tensai se fijó en el rostro de su amado, vio que sus párpados estaban cerrados.

- ¿Cansado? ... Que raro, realmente te has quedado dormido... Cada vez te pareces más a una persona común y corriente...

Fuji se levantó de la cama y empezó a vestirse. Cuando hubo terminado, se dirigió a la ventana y empezó a contemplar el oscuro panorama a través de ella. En los alrededores de la base de los vampiros todo parecía estar sumido en tinieblas.

- Todo es tan triste por aquí... ¿Ah? – A Fuji le pareció ver algo que se movía cerca de los arbustos. – Iré a ver.

Fuji termino de vestirse y se dirigió a las afueras de la base de los vampiros en busca de los supuestos intrusos.

...--- --- ------- -----

- Por aquí, Yuuta, trepemos este muro. – Ambos muchachos treparon el muro que rodeaba la base de los vampiros y saltaron hacia el otro lado. -¡Vamos!

Habían dado unos cuantos pasos cuando el menor de los Fuji se detuvo.

- ¿Qué sucede, Yuuta? No hay tiempo para...

- No puedo ir contigo, Mizuki.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡ya te dije, mi hermano! ¿Cómo voy a irme y dejarlo a él en este peligro?

- Yuuta... debes escoger entre tu hermano y yo...

- Mizuki... ¿Por qué me haces esto? No puedo escoger... Ambos son muy importantes para mí...

- Pero tienes que escoger quien es más importante...

- No puedo abandonar a mi hermano a su suerte...

- Entiendo, así que lo has escogido a él... Puedes quedarte con él si quieres... Después de todo veo que no me quieres lo suficiente...

- ¡No seas injusto conmigo, Mizuki! ¡Sabes del enorme sacrificio que hice por ti!

- ¿Una pelea de amantes vampiros? Pero si ustedes no tienen corazón. – Los dos vampiros se sobresaltaron al oír una voz desconocida y vieron a un personaje que se acercaba.

- ¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó Yuuta.

- ¿Qué? ¿No me reconoces? Si acabamos de vernos...- la figura se hizo visible a la luz de la luna. Se trataba de Oshitari Yuushi.

Mizuki puso una cara de espanto.

- ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

- Son vampiros y yo un cazador... ¿Te cuesta imaginar que es lo que sigue?

Mizuki tomó la mano de Yuuta.

- Tenemos que correr...

- ¿Huir? – Oshitari sonrió.- No hay a donde huir.

- Sólo eres tú contra nosotros dos... – esta vez fue Yuuta quien habló.

Oshitari se rió.

- No... sólo tú contra tu amigo...

- ¿?...¡Ah! – de pronto, Yuuta sintió que perdía la conciencia. No obstante , su cuerpo aún se movía.

- ¡Yuuta! ¿Qué te sucede?- Mizuki se acercó a Yuuta, pero este lo alejó de un golpe. Oshitari le entregó un cuchillo a Yuuta.

- Con ese cuchillo, puedes matar al vampiro...

Yuuta asintió silenciosamente y empezó a caminar hacia Mizuki.

- ¡Yuuta! ¡Detente! ¡ Soy yo, Mizuki! ¡Yuutaaa!

Yuuta atacó a Mizuki, pero su ataque fue interceptado por una barrera dorada que hizo que se alejara.

- Ese poder...- Mizuki se fijó en el recién llegado. Se trataba de Fuji Syusuke, quien veía con ojos fieros a Oshitari Yuushi.

- Deja a mi hermano tranquilo.

- Esta vez no estoy solo para enfrentarte, Fuji.- Oshitari silbó. Dos cazadores más aparecieron por detrás de Oshitari. Debido a la oscuridad, Fuji no pudo reconocer sus rostros. Sólo pudo ver que uno de ellos llevaba gafas.

- Yuuta...- Por otro lado, Mizuki hacía un esfuerzo por evitar los ataques de Yuuta.

- Yuuta, detente.- Fuji intentó evitar que su hermano aniquilase a su "amigo", pero entonces, el cazador de gafas silbó, y unas bestias aparecieron en el lugar y atacaron a Fuji.

- ¿Qué demonios...? – Con sus poderes, Fuji logró repeler a las bestias, pero una de ellas logró incrustar sus garras en el brazo del tensai. Teniendo al animal tan cerca, Fuji pudo notar que no podía tratarse de una criatura de este mundo, ya que poseía muchos cachos y sus ojos eran rojos.- ¿Qué...es... esto?

Por la sorpresa, Fuji bajó la guardia y las otras bestias aprovecharon el momento para abalanzarse encima de él.

En cuanto a Mizuki, este limitaba a retroceder para alejarse de Yuuta, hasta que sintió que su espalda chocaba contra el muro. Yuuta se encontraba a menos de un metro de distancia de él.

- Yuuta... por favor... no lo hagas... acuérdate de cuanto te amo...Yuuta... ¡YUUTAAA!

El vampiro mas joven alzó su cuchillo en contra de Mizuki, pero se detuvo antes que la hoja de este tocase el pecho del mayor.

- Mizuki... No puedo...

Oshitari observaba con asombro la escena. Aquel vampiro se estaba resistiendo a sus poderes...

- No puede ser...

-¡Yuuta! – Con sus poderes, Fuji logró liberarse de todas las bestias. Aún así, su cuerpo se encontraba dañado por las mordeduras y arañazos que llegó a recibir por parte de estas. Al ver que su hermano se encontraba bien y que había soltado el arma, sonrió.

De pronto, unos dardos fueron lanzados en su dirección. Por suerte, Fuji logró esquivarlos todos. La persona que los había lanzado se acercó más a Fuji. Se trataba de un muchacho de cabello gris que llevaba una cruz. – Otro cazador...

- Debe venir con nosotros, Fuji. Deje de colaborar con esas bestias malditas, sólo le traerán más sufrimiento.

- Quiero salvarlos...

- No tienen salvación. Nacieron del mal y a él están destinados... Para evitar que más gente sufra, deben ser exterminados...

- Cometes un error...

- Mizuki-san, lo lamento...- Yuuta no podía ver a los ojos a su amado, ya que había estado a punto de lastimarlo.

- Yuuta... es por eso que te digo que debemos irnos...

- Pero... no puedo hacer eso...

- Estoy cansado de esto...- Oshitari sacó una pistola y apuntó con ella a Yuuta.- Creen que pueden amar... son tonterías...

- ¡Yuuta! ¡No!

Oshitari disparó.

Fuji se sobresaltó.

- ¡Yuuta!

Yuuta se encontraba en el suelo. Mizuki estaba de pie junto a él.

- Mizuki-san... ... ¿Mizuki? ¡MIZUKIII!

El vampiro de cabello púrpura había empujado a Yuuta, dejando que la bala impactara de lleno en su pecho.

De pronto, el cuerpo de Mizuki empezó a temblar, y un círculo rojo se formó debajo de él.

- Eso es...- Fuji recordó de que se trataba.- Su alma será...

Muchas sombras negras empezaron a salir del cuerpo de Mizuki. Este proceso le causaba mucho dolor.

-¡Mizuki! – Yuuta veía con dolor como su amado sufría sin poder hacer nada. Poco a poco, las fuerzas abandonaban al vampiro, y este cayó de rodillas al suelo. Mucha sangre salía de su boca. - ¡ MIZUKIII, NOOOO!

Fuji, al ver lo que su hermano iba a sufrir, intentó hacer algo. Se acercó a Mizuki. Sin saber bien lo que hacía, se arrodilló a su lado y colocó su mano en el circulo rojo que se había formado en el suelo.

_Debo detener el proceso... debo detenerlo... detente... detente...detente...detente...detente...detente...detente...detente...detente..._

_Detente_

_Detente_

_Detente_

_Detente_

Los ojos de Fuji se tornaron dorados y un enorme poder lo rodeó. Todo su cuerpo empezó a brillar de color dorado.

- ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?- Oshitari observaba la escena incrédulo.

La luz dorada se extendió por todo el lugar y los cubrió a todos.

Tezuka se despertó sobresaltado. Acababa de sentir el poder de Fuji. Se acercó rápidamente a la ventana y pudo observar una luz dorada que provenía de afuera de la base de los vampiros.

- Fuji...

Poco a poco la luz dorada fue desvaneciéndose y la figura de Fuji se hizo visible. Este se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, visiblemente fatigado.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Mizuki se encontraba de pie a su lado, intacto.

- No es posible...- Oshitari veía incrédulo la escena.- ¿Cómo es posible, que anulara el conjuro de necromancia? ... Fuji Syusuke, tiene un poder impresionante...

- Mizuki... Estas bien...- Yuuta hacía lo posible por contener las lágrimas de felicidad. Después de todo, había estado a punto de perder a una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

- Mizuki... – habló Fuji.- Llévate a Yuuta... no los quieren a ustedes, sólo me quieren... así que vayanse... ¡Ahora!

- Ni hablar... ¡hermano!

- Será mejor que le hagas caso a tu hermano, sino... – Oshitari empecó a acercárseles- te mataré a ti y a tu amante... Tu hermanito ya no podrá protegerte porque no tiene energía para hacerlo.

Los tres cazadores empezaron a acercarse.

- ¡Yuuta, corre! – Fuji gritó desesperado.- ¡Mizuki, por favor, llévatelo!

Mizuki asintió e intentó jalar a Yuuta, pero como este se resistía, tuvo que golpearlo para dejarlo inconciente, y sólo así pudo llevárselo. Oshitari dejó que huyeran, ya que lo primordial era capturar a Fuji.

- Por fin te tengo, Fuji Syusuke...

Por otro lado, Mizuki corría lo más rápido que podía hacia la base de los vampiros mientras llevaba a Yuuta en sus hombros. En la mitad del camino fue interceptado por Tezuka.

- Tezuka-san, afuera... Fuji Syusuke...

Tezuka no escuchó más y se dirigió hacia las afueras de la base. Saltó el muro sin problemas, pero se dio con la sorpresa de que ya no había nadie. Sólo la sangre derramada en el suelo probaba que una pelea se había librado en aquel lugar hace tan sólo un par de minutos.

- No siento su presencia...- Tezuka empezó a correr sin tener una dirección fija, buscando rastros de Fuji y de los cazadores, pero fue inútil.

- ¡Maldita sea! – el vampiro mordió fuertemente sus labios y apretó sus puños de tal manera que terminó clavando sus uñas en su piel. – Syusuke...

**Yaaa TERMINE!! X fin... MM (me arrodillo al suelo) mil disculpas a todos x demorar tanto!!!!!.. soy una irresponsable.. es q muchas cosas han pasado.. termine el colegio ¡! X fin!!! Mm me fui de campa.. me fui a un intercambio.,.. y empezo mi vicio por el PUMP IT UP!! Han jugado?? Es lo maximo!! Aunque x ahora solo juego hard, algun dia jugare crazy!! .-.. dentro de poco, espero... wno... ya tngo mas ideas.. aunq creo q este fic se volvera bien fantastico.. mas d lo q ya es.. jeje buu pero no tendra un final cursi...!! creo.. wno, intentare... XD**

**Ya pronto sabran que traman los cazadores con fuji...**

**Estoy viendo 1 serie q es muy wena.. se llama "Death Note"... Kira es tan sexy!!!!!!!!! Tienen q ver!!!**

**Wno.. asta la prox... byeee cuidense!**


	6. Decisiones urgentes

**THEIR LAST WAR**

Sexto episodio

"Decisiones urgentes"

Mizuki corría lo más rápido que podía hacia la base de los vampiros mientras llevaba a Yuuta en sus hombros. En la mitad del camino fue interceptado por Tezuka

- Tezuka-san, afuera... Fuji Syusuke...

Tezuka no escuchó más y se dirigió hacia las afueras de la base. Saltó el muro sin problemas, pero se dio con la sorpresa de que ya no había nadie. Sólo la sangre derramada en el suelo probaba que una pelea se había librado en aquel lugar hace tan sólo un par de minutos.

- No siento su presencia...- Tezuka empezó a correr sin tener una dirección fija, buscando rastros de Fuji y de los cazadores, pero fue inútil.

- ¡Maldita sea! – el vampiro mordió fuertemente sus labios y apretó sus puños de tal manera que terminó clavando sus uñas en su piel. – Syusuke...

----------

- ¡Yukimura-san! – Echizen irrumpió en la habitación en donde se encontraba el líder de los vampiros.

- ¿Qué sucede, Echizen?

- Tuve unas visiones... Fuji-senpai, Yukimura-san, y yo... los tres compartimos el mismo poder... porque, los tres somos uno... Los tres juntos somos la reencarnación de aquel necromántico.

- ¿Los tres? ¿Cómo es posible que un alma se divida en tres?

De pronto, los tres sintieron un repentino poder.

- ¡Es Fuji!

- ¡Vamos, Yukimura-san!

Los dos vampiros se apresuraron en dirigirse al lugar de donde provenía aquel poder. Lamentablemente, llegaron tarde. Sólo encontraron a Tezuka.

- Tezuka-san, ¿que pasó?- preguntó Yukimura.

- Esos cazadores de mierda... se llevaron a Fuji. Debo ir a rescatarlo...

- ¡Espera! ¡No puedes ir tú solo a si no más! Tenemos que hacer un plan...

- Pero... si perdemos más tiempo...

- No te preocupes, no creo que le hagan daño, por lo pronto... Ya que Sakaki necesita el poder de Fuji, tiene que esperar que este se recupere...- esta vez se escuchó una voz diferente. Yanagi Renji apareció detrás de Ryoma.

- Renji...

- Yukimura, reúne a todos, tenemos algo importante que discutir.

------------...

Todos los vampiros se reunieron en la gran sala de su escondite. Era alarmante ver la poca cantidad a la que habían sido reducidos: Oishi, Kabaji, Momoshiro, Ryoma, Yukimura, Tezuka, Kirihara , Eiji, Mizuki y Yuuta, aparte de Marui, del que se dudaba su participación en la operación.

- Bien.- empezó Yanagi, el ex espía de los cazadores - La base de los cazadores se dividen en tres plantas. Una en la superficie y dos subterráneas. En la planta que esta en la superficie, llamémosle planta A, se encuentran los operadores. Son personas comunes que se encargan de realizar la investigación acerca de los vampiros y de construir las armas de los cazadores según los diseños que se le hayan dado. No son más de 50 operadores. Son personas que carecen de alguna habilidad especial y no están aptos para la pelea. Son civiles comunes y corrientes. En la planta B se encuentran los cazadores normales. Deben quedar unos 40. No son nada especial. Son encargados en trabajos menores. Normalmente, son personas que se acaban de integrar al grupo y que están en etapa de entrenamiento. En la planta C, se encuentran los 20 cazadores élite, entre ellos los 3 capitanes que quedan. En esta misma planta se encuentra la oficina del jefe, que posee un conducto secreto que lleva a una cuarta planta, en donde estoy más que seguro se desarrolla su proyecto secreto. Esta cuarta planta es desconocida para casi todos los cazadores de élite. Presumo que sólo Oshitari, y quizás los dos capitanes restantes, sabían de esta.

- ¿Se supone que Fuji ha sido llevado a esa planta?- intervino Kirihara.

- Si, eso creo. La primera planta es constantemente vigilada por los cazadores de la planta B, es casi imposible penetrar en la base sin ser visto. Yo no serviría de nada, ya que probablemente todos saben acerca de mi traición.

- Quizás...- habló Yukimura.- Si creáramos una distracción... Un grupo llamaría la atención de los cazadores mientras un segundo grupo logra infiltrarse en las plantas inferiores...

- Pero... Yukimura, eso sería prácticamente como si ese grupo estuviera ofreciéndose como sacrificio. No hay ninguna probabilidad de que resulten con vida.- sentenció fríamente Yanagi. Todos se quedaron en silencio.

- Yo lo haré.- se escuchó una débil voz desde el rincón. Todos voltearon y vieron fijamente a Marui Bunta.

- ¿Qué pretendes?- inquirió Kirihara.- ¿Por qué nos ayudarías?

- Ya te lo he dicho... Yo no tengo ningún motivo para seguir viviendo...

- Marui... – Kirihara empezó a recordar la conversación que minutos antes sostuvo con el vampiro de cabello color fucsia.

-- flash back---

Kirihara había acorralado a Marui en uno de los pasadillos de la base de los vampiros y lo tenía aprisionado contra la pared.

- No te hagas el cobarde a última hora... Dime, ¿por qué no puedes matarme?

El vampiro de cabello fucsia evitó el contacto entre ambos ojos, verdes y lila... Por alguna razón, ver aquellos ojos verdes lo ponían nervioso... Y además, al verlos, recordaba cuando aquellos serios pero apacibles ojos se transformaron en los ojos de un demonio, aquel día en que lo perdió todo...

- No te importa...

- Pensé que habías sobrevivido para matarme...

- Nunca pretendí sobrevivir... Yo en verdad quería morir... No me importa la venganza... no soy capaz de enfrentarte...

-¿Tienes miedo? ¿De que? No de morir... ya que eso es lo que quieres...

- Él debe estar muy decepcionado de mí... De lo que me he convertido... No podría ver a los ojos nuevamente a Jackal si no intentase matarte... pero, no quiero matarte... sólo quiero que todo acabe, sólo quiero morir...

- Ya entiendo... Por eso querías pelear... Querías sentirte bien contigo mismo, querías engañarte a ti mismo diciéndote que morirías por vengar a un amigo... aunque en verdad, nunca esperabas vencer... sólo esperabas que te matara para así poder acabar con tu sufrimiento... que patético...

Entonces ambas miradas se cruzaron... Ojos verdes y ojos lila... Kirihara sintió tan reveladora aquella mirada... Cómo si hubiera desnudado el complejo corazón de ese joven, lo había descifrado completamente. De pronto, sintió unas incomprensibles ganas de abrazar a aquel joven que se veía tan indefenso y que de cierto modo le hacía recordar un poco a su antiguo yo. Y así lo hizo. El contacto se mantuvo por unos segundos, hasta que el mismo Kirihara decidió romper el contacto y desaparecer de la vista del vampiro de ojos lila.

-- fin del flash back-.—

- Entonces.- habló Kirihara – Yo te ayudaré.

- ¿Qué estupideces dices? No intentes ser amable al final... No por que te sacrifiques te perdonaré...

- Cállate, a mi no me interesa tu perdón... Hago esto porque quiero. No soy de los que entran a hurtadillas. Prefiero luchar, aunque eso signifique la muerte.

- Pero, Kirihara... – intervino el líder de los vampiros.

- Yukimura... Alguien tiene que hacerlo, ¿no?

Yukimura cerró los ojos y reflexionó un instante. Era verdad, alguien tenía que hacerlo. Era la única oportunidad que tenían para rescatar a Fuji y detener los plantes de Sakaki.

- Esta bien, Kirihara... pero... ustedes nos darán un tiempo, sólo un mínimo tiempo... lo suficiente para que logremos infiltrarnos...Pasado ese tiempo, se retirarán...

- Huír sería muy difícil...- empezó Yanagi, pero Yukimura lo interrumpió:

- Hagan todo lo posible por permanecer con vida, por favor...

Kirihara sonrió de una manera infantil.

- Claro, jefe.

- Bien, el resto de nosotros se internará en la planta B...

- Bien, continúo con mi explicación.- prosiguió Renji - la planta B estará prácticamente vacía ya que la mayoría de vampiros acudirán a la lucha en la primera planta. Los pocos que quedan deben ser silenciados rápidamente, no creo que causen mucho problema... Cuando entremos a la tercera planta, lo más probable es que algunos de los más hábiles cazadores de elite se hayan percatado de nuestra presencia. Aquí se llevará a cabo una verdadera lucha. Si bien el número de cazadores en este nivel es menor, estos presentan mayor poder. Siempre en el nivel B se encuentran algunos cazadores de elite que comandan a los de menor rango, lo más seguro es que estos también se dirijan a la lucha del primer piso... pero sólo si ven que están perdiendo, eso quiere decir que Kirihara y Marui deben apresurarse en derrotar a los cazadores primarios que vayan a atacarlos... Si esto sucede así, a la hora que nos encontremos en la planta C, nos encontraremos con un número ligeramente reducido de cazadores elite. Aqui también debemos dividirnos: los que se quedarán en la lucha y los que iremos a rescatar a Fuji. Necesito estar en este segundo grupo ya que soy el único que puede guiarlos hasta el final.

- De acuerdo, yo lucharé en esa planta. – decidió Yukimura.- Tezuka, Renji, Echizen y Momoshiro irán a rescatar a Fuji. Oishi y Kabaji, ustedes me ayudarán en la lucha...

- Yo también puedo ayudar.- la voz de Yuuta se hizo escuchar.- Yo también quiero ir a salvar a mi hermano...

- Pero, Yuuta...

- ¡Mizuki! ¿Olvidas que fue él quién te salvó?

Mizuki agachó la cabeza.

- Si quieres, quédate, Mizuki, pero yo iré a salvar a mi hermano.

El vampiro de cabello morado suspiró.

- No me dejas otra Yuuta, que ir contigo para protegerte...

El menor de los Fuji esbozó una sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias, Mizuki-san.

- Eto... eto... Yukimura-san.- el vampiro pelirrojo se acercó a su líder dando saltitos.- ¿Y yo que hago?

Yukimura sonrió.

- Para ti tengo un trabajo especial, Eiji.

----------- -----------------------

Fuji Syusuke abrió los ojos pero no fue capaz de ver algo. Estaba sumido en la más profunda oscuridad.

- ¿Donde estoy? – se preguntó a si mismo. Intentó mover los brazos, pero no pudo, ya que estos estaban encadenados a dos columnas, al igual que sus piernas.

- Es un gusto tenerte aquí, Fuji-san. – se escuchó una voz desconocida. De pronto, una tenue luz roja iluminó el lugar. Fuji pudo observar a dos hombres frente a él. Uno tenía el cabello morado y llevaba gafas, el otro tenía cabello plateado y ojos azules.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

- Mi nombre es Hiroshi Yagyuu, cuarto capitán de los cazadores élite, y el es mi compañero...

- Yo puedo presentarme solo, Hiroshi... Es un gusto conocerte, Fuji, mi nombre es Masaharu Niou.

- ¿Qué pretenden? ¿Para qué me han traído?

- Bueno...- se escuchó una tercera voz. Fuji se dio cuenta que había alguien más en la habitación, pero debido a la tenue iluminación, no era capaz de ver su rostro. – Fuji-kun, me alegra que lo preguntes... Pues, porque tú eres la llave que necesito para abrir las puertas del infierno.

COTINUARA...

**... ahora si no se como disculparme por la demora... GOMEN NASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII al estilo Ritsu de furuba ... Yo tngo la culpa... no se la echen al pobre de NARUTO...**

**Naruto: ¿Ah? ¿neechan? ¿Que tengo que ver yo-datte bayo?**

**Tuuuuuuu!! Muchacho del demonio... x culpa tuya... y la de itachi ah mi papi...q sexy ese hombre , y la de kakashi lease el de Itachi... y del kawaii de rock lee... y de deidara, sasori, hidan... weno, del akatsuki entero... y hasta x culpa del maricón emo de Sasuke ( pido disculpa a sus fans) ... he desperdiciado mi poco tiempo libre... XD.. wno, en poco mas d 1 mes, me vi toda la serie hasta el cap 135, vi el shippuden, vi la primera pelicula y me lei la mitad del manga XD... o mas... LO SIENTOOOOOO xd.. Es q me llevaron a jugar el juego d play d naruto y me envicie jejej XD... wno, pero nabrutito no tiene toda la culpa... XD.. en la universidad me explotan , leo 100 páginas diarias... (kizas exagero un poco pero x ahi voi)... y wno... escribia una linea, y lo dejaba... buu**

**Lamento que el episodio sea corto... pero tengo tarea.. mm y ya es hora que actualice... pero prometo que el prox cap no tardara... mucho jejej XD... yaaa menos d 1 mes!! Ademas, ya regresó mi imaginacion y ya tengo mas ideas... aunque aún no se como diantres (nunca habia usado esa expresion... keria hacerlo XD) voy a acabar con esto jeje ni yo se en que va a acabar...¿kieren un final feliz? Aunque es mejor que se hagan con la idea que voy a tener que matar a uno que otro personaje .. si unos 6 o 7, no son nada... (inner: son tooo el elenco principal!!!!!!!!!!! -- muestra de que me he estado naruteando!)... jaja mentira... no creo que tantos jejeje XD... wno, es q es contando cazadores ps! **

**Wno... digamos que x fin se van a la batalla final... XD.. wno, sacare 3 personajes más... sólo 3... uno es Tachibana, el otro es Sengoku... ah , perdon, 4... ya.. aparte de esos 2 , 1 que no voy a revelar... y otro que queda libre a su decision!! ¿a quien quieren que saque? Obviamente que no haya salido... (dificil xq ya saque a casi todo el elenco).. puede ser del manga.. XD voten!! Voten!! Y si ninguno tiene mayoria, ya elegiré yo... bueno.. me estoy extendiendo mucho!! Byeee cuidense!!**

**(-.. -- yo tb m muero x ver la conti d ciertos fics...)**


	7. El plan de Sakaki

Fuji Syusuke abrió los ojos pero no fue capaz de ver algo. Estaba sumido en la más profunda oscuridad.

- ¿Donde estoy? – se preguntó a si mismo. Intentó mover los brazos, pero no pudo, ya que estos estaban encadenados a dos columnas, al igual que sus piernas.

- Es un gusto tenerte aquí, Fuji-san. – se escuchó una voz desconocida. De pronto, una tenue luz roja iluminó el lugar. Fuji pudo observar a dos hombres frente a él. Uno tenía el cabello morado y llevaba gafas, el otro tenía cabello plateado y ojos azules.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

- Mi nombre es Hiroshi Yagyuu, cuarto capitán de los cazadores élite, y el es mi compañero...

- Yo puedo presentarme solo, Hiroshi... Es un gusto conocerte, Fuji, mi nombre es Masaharu Niou.

- ¿Qué pretenden¿Para qué me han traído?

-Bueno...- se escuchó una tercera voz. Fuji se dio cuenta que había alguien más en la habitación, pero debido a la tenue iluminación, no era capaz de ver su rostro. – Fuji-kun, me alegra que lo preguntes... Pues, porque tú eres la llave que necesito para abrir las puertas del infierno.

**Séptimo episodio**

" **El plan de Sakaki"**

- ¿La llave para abrir las puertas del infierno¿A qué te refieres?

Se escuchó una risa. El hombre se acercó mas a Fuji, dejando su rostro al descubierto.

- Mi nombre es Tarou Sakaki. Soy el líder de esta organización.

- Así que tú eres el maldito que ha estado manipulando a todos los cazadores según tu conveniencia.

- A mi también me da gusto conocerte, Fuji-san.

- Dime¿ qué es lo que planeas¿A que te refieres con la llave para abrir las puertas del infierno?

- Ya que eres nuestro humilde invitado, accederé a tu petición y te lo explicaré todo. La razón por la que creé esta organización no fue con el fin de salvar a la humanidad de aquellas desagradables criaturas, sino para obtener un poder con el que nadie en este mundo ha soñado. Un poder que me convertirá en el dios de este mundo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Tranquilo, ya llegaré a esa parte. Nací con un don excepcional. Desde pequeño me he podido comunicar con los seres del otro mundo. Puedo hablarles y escucharlos con la misma naturalidad con la que puedo hablar y escucharte. Bueno, hace aproximadamente trece años entré en contacto con un espíritu muy peculiar atrapado en el infierno. Lo interesante era que dicho espíritu no pertenecía al de un humano. Se trataba del espíritu de un semi dios. Debido a su origen divino, se suponía que su alma descansase en el cielo. Pero, dicho semi dios había cometido un pecado tan grave y por ello su alma había sido condenada a residir eternamente en el infierno. Aquel semi dios, desafiando la autoridad de sus superiores, se atrevió a crear "vida".

- ¿Creo vida? No puede ser.. Acaso te refieres a...

- Exactamente. Me refiero al necromántico que le dio vida a los vampiros.

- Pero... si su alma está atrapada en el infierno, eso significa que ninguno de nosotros puede ser su reencarnación...

- Entiendo tu desconcierto. Pero aquel semi-dios me lo explicó todo. Al querer revivir a su amante, incumplió la máxima regla que le impedía crear vida. Los dioses se enfadaron tanto que decidieron quitarle todos sus poderes. Pero era tanta la energía que robaron de su cuerpo que no podían contenerla. Por eso decidieron dividirla en 3 y dejarla al cuidado de tres sacerdotes humanos.

- ... Nuestras vidas anteriores... Ahora entiendo porque sentí algo familiar al ver a Echizen... y también a Yukimura... Pero¿por qué es como si tuviera algunos recuerdos de aquel necromántico?

- La energía de un ser humano recorre todo el cuerpo, pero se centra especialmente en algunas partes en específico como el cerebro, el corazón y las extremidades. Las personas que tienen mucha energía en las manos tienen una habilidad especial para curar gente con ellas. Al dividirse en tres la energía de aquel necromántico se separaron la energía del corazón, el cerebro y el del resto del cuerpo.

- El poder que yo poseo... es el poder concentrado en su cerebro, en su mente... Por eso tengo sus recuerdos.

- Dentro de ti se concentra la energía más poderosa... Tú fuiste el que recibió más poder, además... dentro de tus recuerdos, esta el método para abrir las puertas del infierno. Sólo tienes que recordarlo...

- Aún cuando pudiese recordarlo, jamás lo haría.

- Eso lo veremos, querido Fuji-kun.

----

Eiji Kikumaru se desplazaba por un bosque saltando de rama en rama como si fuese un gato.

- Tengo que apresurarme...

Se detuvo de pronto al divisar una solitaria cabaña a los pies de una laguna.

- ¿Será esa?

Se bajó de la rama del árbol y lentamente se dirigió hacia la cabaña.

- Tengo miedo¿que clase de vampiro será?...

-- flashback-.—

- Eto... eto... Yukimura-san.- el vampiro pelirrojo se acercó a su líder dando saltitos.- ¿Y yo que hago?

Yukimura sonrió.

- Para ti tengo un trabajo especial, Eiji.

- ¿Ara¿Un trabajo especial?

- Oishi-san me contó acerca de la existencia de otros tres vampiros.

- ¿Tres aparte de los que ya he buscado?

- Estos tres eran... o son (si aún viven... y eso espero) realmente poderosos. Necesito que los busques por favor.

- Pero no tengo ninguna pista... Me he pasado el año entero buscando y buscando a más vampiros y...

- Eiji, cierra los ojos.- dijo Oishi, acercándose al pelirrojo.

- ¿Para qué, Oishi?

- Hazlo, por favor.

El pelirrojo asintió y juntó sus párpados. Oishi empezó a moverse alrededor de la habitación.

- Eiji¿en que parte de la habitación se encuentra Oishi? – preguntó Yukimura.

- ¿Cómo voy a saberlo si no lo estoy viendo?

- No necesitas verlo. Concéntrate y lo sabrás.

Eiji apretó fuertemente los párpados e intentó concentrarse.

- ¡Puedo sentirlo! – Aún con los ojos cerrados , Eiji corrió hacia una esquina de la habitación y se abalanzó contra Oishi. - ¡Pude sentir tu energía, Oishi!

-¡Muy bien hecho, Eiji! – el vampiro mayor acarició el cabello del pelirrojo.

- Bien.- Yukimura sonrió.- Ahora lo que tienes que hacer Eiji, es buscar tres energías poderosas que sean desconocidas. Seguro pertenecerán a los vampiros de los que te hablo.

-¡Ok¡Entendida la orden¡Iré enseguida a buscar a esos vampiros!

- Ten mucho cuidado, Eiji.

- No te preocupes, Oishi. Pronto nos volveremos a ver.

-- fin flashback---

Eiji toco la puerta de la cabaña.

- ¡Hooooi¿Alguien se encuentra aquí?

No hubo respuesta. Eiji giró la manija de la puerta y entró en la cabaña. Esta estaba muy limpia pero contaba con pocos muebles.

- ¿Alguien realmente vive aquí?

De pronto sintió algo muy frío tocarlo. Era la hoja de una espada que rozaba su cuello.

- ¿Quién eres?- se escuchó una fría voz.

- No me hagas daño, vengo en son de paz.

- ¿Cómo puedo asegurarlo?

Eiji se dio la vuelta repentinamente.

- ¿Tengo el rostro de un ser malvado?

-¡Quieto, si no quieres que te mate! Espera… tú no eres un humano…

- ¡claro que no¡Soy un vampiro como tú!

El chico de la espada envainó su arma. Sus ojos y su cabello eran de color negro. Llevaba una pañoleta verde en la cabeza.

- ¿Y para qué has venido a buscarme? No necesito compañía.

- Que antipático que eres.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Mi nombre es Eiji Kikumaru y he venido a buscarte por órdenes de Yukimura.

- ¿Yukimura¿Quién es Yukimura¿Acaso es el nuevo jefe de los vampiros¿Qué rayos sucedió con Atobe?

- ¿Atobe? Bueno… él… murió…

- Así que lo eliminaron. Bueno, nunca me simpatizó. Me da igual que esté muerto. ¿Viniste sólo para decirme eso?

- No, escucha… necesitamos de tus poderes para luchar contra los cazadores.

- A mi no me importa esa guerra. Si un cazador llegase hasta aquí para matarme no me opondría. No me importa lo que suceda con mi vida. Ni siquiera estoy realmente vivo.

-¡No puedes ser tan egoísta¡Hemos descubierto que el líder de los cazadores esta planeando algo realmente maligno que puede afectar no sólo a los vampiros sino a todos los seres humanos!

-¡Cómo si me importara el destino de los humanos!

-¡grrrr que odioso eres! – Eiji asestó un fuerte golpe en la mejilla del otro vampiro. - ¡mis amigos en este momento están arriesgando su vida para luchar con esos sujetos¡No puedo perder el tiempo tratando de convencer a un necio como tú!

El pelirrojo se cruzó de brasos.

-¡Anda¡Ven conmigo!

El vampiro de la pañoleta verde golpeó a Eiji en el rostro, logrando que este cayera al suelo.

- ¡Oye¿Qué estás haciendo? Me dolió mucho… eres muy fuerte…

- ¡Esto es por golpearme primero!

- ¡Que resentido!

- No tengo intención de ir contigo.

- ¿Qué¿Será por que tienes miedo enfrentarte a esos cazadores¡Qué cobarde que eres!

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- ¡COBARDEEE¡Cobarde¡Cobarde¡Cobarde¡Cobarde¡Cobarde¡Cobarde¡Cobarde¡Cobarde¡Cobarde¡Cobarde¡Cobarde¡Cobarde¡Cobarde¡Cobarde¡Cobarde¡Cobarde¡Cobarde¡Cobarde¡Cobarde¡Cobarde¡Cobarde¡Cobarde!¡Cobarde¡Cobarde!¡Cobarde¡Cobarde¡Cobarde¡Cobarde¡Cobarde¡Cobarde¡Cobarde¡Cobarde!...

-¡Cállateeee! - El vampiro alzo su puño para golpear a Eiji, pero de repente se detuvo. Alguien había sujetado su brazo, impidiéndole hacer su movimiento.

- Basta ya, Kaoru…- habló la persona que había detenido al vampiro de la pañoleta verde.

- Tachibana…

- ¿Qué¿Tú… quién eres? – Eiji observaba confundido la situación. ¿Quién sería esa persona que había sido capaz de detener el golpe de ese vampiro tan fuerte?

- Ya basta Kaoru, deja en paz a este muchacho. Él sólo vino a pedirte ayuda amablemente. – el misterioso hombre soltó el brazo del vampiro llamado Kaoru.

- Ni tan amablemente.

- ¿Quién eres tú¿Acaso eres otro vampiro? – preguntó Eiji. – Si, puedo sentir tu poder especial.

- Si, yo también soy un vampiro. Mi nombre es Kippei Tachibana.

Continuara…

**Bueno… (escondida detrás de una roca)… por fin actualizo… después de muchos meses… Échenle la culpa a la universidad, he estado muy ocupada… TT… Además, ya no sigo tanto Prince of tennis, xq ya ha dejado de gustarme… pero aún así estoy comprometida con este fic y pienso acabarlo… Igual el otro fic… XDD … ¿en que ando ahora?... Bueno, tb he dejado un poco el gusto por Naruto… Ahora ando en Dragon Ball , recordando la infancia… y explorando nuevas cosas, x culpa de mi amiga, tengo el Truten metido en la cabeza… Amo a Goten!! XDDD **

**Bueno, pido disculpas por demorar tanto… ahora que estoy de vacaciones espero no demorar mucho en el siguiente… y espero que me salga mas largo… Bueno, hasta la prox… adios cuidense y … FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!**


	8. La batalla final

(prince of tennis no me pertenece ... es obra de Konomi Takeshi)

**Their last war**

**Octavo episodio**

"**La batalla final"**

En una esquina de la cabaña, el vampiro de la pañoleta verde escuchaba atentamente (aunque fingía no hacerlo) el relato del pelirrojo, mientras que Tachibana se encontraba sentado, mostrando una expresión muy preocupada.

- ¿Qué estarán tramando esos cazadores? – preguntó el vampiro de mirada seria cuando el pelirrojo hubo terminado su relato.

- No lo sabemos, pero de seguro que no es nada bueno. Podría causar una catástrofe terrible para la humanidad.

- Eso no me importa.- intervino el vampiro de la esquina.- Como si le debiésemos algo a los humanos.

- Claro que si les debes Kaoru, les debes tu vida. Tu madre era una humana.

- ¿Crees que realmente estamos vivos? Prefería no haber nacido.

Los últimos comentarios de Kaoru terminaron por hacer estallar la ira de Eiji.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Aún cuando haya pasado por cosas muy malas, nunca me arrepentiré de haber nacido y de ser lo que ahora soy! Porque… si nunca hubiese nacido, no hubiese conocido a Oishi y… no sería feliz… A pesar de todo lo malo… Además, aún no pierdo las esperanzas de que todo acabe bien. Pienso que por esa esperanza, vale la pena esta lucha.

Tachibana colocó su mano en el hombro del vampiro más joven.

- Yo también creo que vale la pena luchar por la esperanza de alcanzar la felicidad, por más pequeñas que sean las posibilidades. Se que aún queda algo de fe tras esa constante actitud pesimista Kaoru, creo que es hora de que te sinceres contigo mismo.

Kaoru contestó con un sonoro bufido. Tachibana sonrió.

- Listo… nos apuntamos a la batalla… Aunque, aún falta el más revoltoso del grupo.

A muchos kilómetros de aquella tranquila cabaña, un gran grupo de vampiros se preparaba para atacar la base secreta de los cazadores.

- ¿Cómo haremos para entrar? No es que nos abrirán las puertas… - comentaba Kirihara.

- ¿Ah? ¿Pero no era el plan crear una distracción? ¿Entonces porque no se presentan en la puerta y retan a todos? – sugirió Momoshiro.

- No seas estúpido Momo-senpai – habló rápidamente Echizen.- Si se presentan así, rápidamente los cazadores intuirán que se trata de una trampa. Es mejor si los engañamos haciéndoles creer que ellos nos descubrieron en un operativo para rescatar a Fuji-san.

- No se preocupen por eso.- habló muy tranquilamente Yanagi.- Ya había previsto eso. A partir de mi tarjeta de identificación antigua, logre crear una copia falsa que servirá muy bien.

- Eres increíble… - exclamó sorprendido Momo.

- Así…- prosiguió Yanagi- engañamos al sensor de la puerta, pero antes tengo que encargarme de las cámaras de seguridad, lo cual no será muy difícil para un androide experto como yo.

El ex-cazador corto un pedazo de piel de su muñeca, permitiendo que un delgado cable saliese de la "herida" creada y empezase a andar arrastrándose por el suelo como si fuese una serpiente.

- Y así es como lograré infiltrarme en su sistema y reprogramaré las cámaras.

- Eres asqueroso, Yanagi.- soltó Kirihara. El aludido, lejos de sentirse ofendido, sonrió.

- Pero más útil que tú, Kirihara.

- ¿Que dijiste?

- Ssshh, no hagas ruido o no descubrirán.- lo silenció Yukimura.

- Listo…- los cables de Yanagi regresaron a su muñeca y se enterraron bajo su piel.- Las cámaras están transmitiendo lo que pasó hace media hora; no nos verán entrar.

- Perfecto, aquí vamos.- ordenó el líder de los vampiros.

Un grupo de muchachitas caminaban de prisa, algo asustadas, mientras un joven pelirrojo trataba de alcanzarlas.

- Niñas, niñas… no huyan… sólo quiero jugar…

Pero la cara del hombre nos le daba confianza, así que las muchachas decidieron correr.

- Rayos, ¿por qué siempre serán así? Las niñas bonitas se me corren.- el hombre pelirrojo saco una pequeña botella de su bolsillo y estaba a punto de destaparla cuando escuchó una voz detrás suyo.

- No es hora de beber Kyosumi.

-¡Ah! – el aludido casi se cae del susto. Su rostro se tranquilizó al ver a la persona que le había hablado.- Tachibana… me asustaste… ah veo que no estás solo… Que raro que Kaoru haya decidido acompañarte… ¿están en una cita? ¿Y quien es este lindo pelirrojo que los acompaña?

Kaido sintió que quería golpear a Sengoku fuertemente en la cara, pero se contuvo.

- Deja de hablar estupideces…

- Kyosumi.- habló Tachibana.- Necesitamos tu ayuda…

- Ahora no, estoy ocupado buscando comida.

- Donde vamos, habrá mucha comida…

- Soy todo oídos.

Un par de cazadores vigilaban la entrada de la base de los cazadores. Sus superiores les habían recomendado mantenerse especialmente alertas aquella noche, aunque francamente ellos no sabían porqué. Nunca les informaban nada, pero ellos intuían que algo grande se estaba llevando a cabo dentro de las instalaciones. De pronto, les pareció ver que algo se movía en los arbustos cercanos.

- Iré a ver.- uno de ellos fue hacia los arbustos, con el arma apuntando hacia estos, pero no encontró nada. Volteó rápidamente hacia su compañero, pero no lo vio. – Mierda…

Sabía lo que venía cuando sintió a alguien detrás suyo. Pero no pudo reaccionar porque segundos después él se encontraba en el suelo, a causa de un golpe que recibió en la nuca.

- Que idiota.- Kirihara le había asestado un fuerte golpe que había dejado al pobre cazador completamente inconciente.

- Sigamos.- dijo Marui, que apareció a su lado y sostenía el cuerpo inconciente del otro cazador que vigilaba la entrada.

El seguro había sido removido por Yanagi, así que fácilmente los dos pudieron entrar a la base de los vampiros, pero ya dentro se percataron que habían muchos cazadores por todos lados.

- No podremos pasar desapercibidos por mucho tiempo, Kirihara.- dijo Marui , sonriendo al otro vampiro.

- Bueno, pues… mejor… tengo ganas de pelear…

Mientras tanto, los demás vampiros esperaban fuera de la base. Yanagi volvió a conectar el cable de su brazo a unos cables de la base.

- Ya esta activada la alarma de emergencia… parece que ya se percataron de la presencia de Marui y Kirihara.

- Bien, podemos actuar entonces.- dijo Yukimura. – Usaremos la entrada lateral.

-¡Señor Sakaki! – un cazador se acercó rápidamente al jefe de la organización.- ¡Estamos siendo atacados!

Sakaki rió.

- Mi estimado Fuji, parece que tus queridos amigos no se han olvidado de ti. ¿Cuántos son?

- Dos señor.

Sakaki rió más sonoramente.

- Envíen a los cazadores de nivel bajo a eliminarlos. No usen a los de élite, a ellos los quiero en esta planta… es más que obvio que esos dos no son los únicos. Que los de élite se encarguen de los demás, pero… es importante que Tezuka Kunimitsu llegue hasta aquí.

- Si señor…

- ¿Tezuka? – a Fuji le extrañó la orden de Sakaki. - ¿Para que quieres a Tezuka aquí? ¿Qué planeas?

- Sabía que tus estúpidos amigos vendrían aquí. Es la oportunidad que esperaba para eliminarlos a todos, jajaj, han venido directamente a la boca del lobo.

- Maldito… lo tenías todo calculado… pero aún no me has dicho para que quieres a Tezuka…

- Jajajaj… porque es tu máxima debilidad, Fuji… Tezuka me ayudará a que hagas lo que quiero. ¡Yagyuu!

-¡Si señor!

- Dile a Oshitari que venga aquí.

- Si…

- ¡Ah!... Yagyuu, también trae a Shiraishi…

- Como usted diga, señor.

- Muy bien, Fuji… ahora que el telón se ha abierto y los actores están listos para entrar en escena, podemos comenzar con nuestro gran show…

**Continuara…**

**Sgte. episodio: Listo!!**


	9. Un nuevo necromántico

Prince of tennis es obra de Konomi Takeshi…

Prince of tennis es obra de Konomi Takeshi…

**Their last war**

**Noveno episodio **

"Un nuevo necromántico"

Oshitari observaba todo el embrollo que se había formado en la planta B de la base de los cazadores. Todos corrían hacia la planta A, dispuestos a enfrentarse a los dos vampiros que habían invadido su base.

- Oshitari.- Yagyuu se le acercó.- El jefe quiere verte, abajo.

El de cabello azulado se acomodó los lentes.

- Parece que ya todo esta listo. – Oshitari le dio la espalda a Yagyuu y se dirigió a la planta secreta en donde su jefe lo esperaba, pero en el camino vio a dos cazadores que se habían retrasado al salir al encuentro de la amenaza de los vampiros.

- Arriesgarás tu vida en vano.- decía Shishido.- ¿Para qué tanta venganza si al final resultarás muerto?

- Es mi deber ir a combatir junto con mis compañeros, Ryou…

- ¿Para qué, para morir junto a ellos? ¡Piénsalo! Han ido muchos ya y no han regresado. Es obvio que no pueden contra el enemigo, y no importa cuantos vayan, el resultado será el mismo y apuesto que tus superiores lo saben. ¡Los han enviado a la muerte!

- Aún si fuese así, seguro es por un motivo… Todo tiene un porqué, incluso la muerte… si debo morir ahora no me quejaré.

- Así es.- habló Oshitari, mientras se acercaba a ellos.- Incluso tu muerte tendría un sentido para nosotros, nos sería útil… Ve a pelear, Ohtori-kun…

- Gracias Oshitari – sama.- Ohtori corrió hacia la pelea.

- No se quienes son los monstruos… los vampiros… o ustedes…- habló Shishido antes de ir tras Ohtori.

- ja… si , es verdad…quizás todos somos los monstruos al final…- Oshitari se dirigió a la última planta en donde se encontraban Fuji y Sakaki.

Las luces estaban prendidas sólo hasta la mitad del corredor. Yagyuu se adentraba en ese camino oscuro que dirigía a una única puerta en el fondo.

- Siempre le gustó la oscuridad.- murmuró para si mismo. Yagyuu llegó a la puerta del fondo y la abrió. Dentro se encontraba un muchacho de cabello castaño claro, delgado y tez pálida. El muchacho se encontraba con los ojos cerrados.

- Shiraishi… ya es la hora…

El muchacho abrió lentamente los ojos, dejando al descubierto un par de ojos de color oscuro.

- Sakaki te espera…

El muchacho no dijo nada y se puso de pie.

Los vampiros llegaron fácilmente a la planta C y se sorprendieron al verla completamente vacía.

- Mmm… esto es raro…- comentó Yanagi.- O nuestro plan funcionó bien y fueron todos a darle el encuentro a Kirihara y a Marui, lo cual estoy seguro que es erróneo en un 98,99999 o… nos están tendiendo una trampa…

- Ah…Supongo que nuestro plan era muy predecible.- comentó Mizuki.

- No tienes derecho a decir nada, ya que no aportaste con nada. – soltó Momoshiro, reprimiendo sus deseos por golpear al otro vampiro.

- Ssh! – los calló Tezuka, ya que un grupo de diez cazadores se acercaban a ellos.

- Son de élite… - comentó Yukimura.

- Yukimura-san, Kabaji y yo nos encargaremos de esto.- habló Oishi- ustedes deben seguir.

- No seas tonto, Oishi.- habló Yanagi.- Son de élite, no son cualquier tipo de cazadores… Ustedes dos no podrán con ellos.

- Entonces nosotros también pelearemos.- habló Yuuta.

Mizuki observó a Yuuta y puso una cara de resignación.

- Si, pelearemos… - dijo, algo desanimado.

- Bien, se los encargamos… por favor, huyan si no pueden con ellos… - les dijo Yukimura, antes de retirarse hacia la última planta con los demás vampiros.

- Disculpa por meterte en esta pelea, Mizuki-san.

- No tienes por que disculparte, yo fui quien te metió en todos estos problemas desde el inicio, Yuuta…- ambos vampiros se cogieron de la mano por un instante antes de empezar la pelea.

- ¡Vamooos! – gritó Oishi antes de atacar a uno de los cazadores.

_Eiji, por favor… ven rápido…_

Ya en la última planta de la base de los cazadores, los vampiros llegaron a un salón amplio en donde los esperaba Niou Masaharu.

- Otro de élite…- habló Yukimura.- ¿Sólo estas tú?

- Asi es, Yukimura Seichi… Sólo basto yo para eliminarlos… bueno, quizás con un poco de ayuda… - Niou silbó y un grupo de seis bestias raras aparecieron detrás suyo.

- ¿Qué son esos monstruos? – comentó Momoshiro.- Parecen tigres… pero… son muy grandes… y … tienen cosas raras…

- Son animales biológicamente modificados.- dijo Yukimura.- Parece que obedecen las órdenes que ese cazador les da mediante silbidos… No será un enemigo fácil. Yo me encargaré de él, ustedes sigan.

- ¿Estarás bien, Yukimura? – preguntó Tezuka.

- Por supuesto, se trata de mí.- respondió el ex-jefe de los cazadores, con una confianza que no parecía propia de él.

- Los dejaré ir, para que no interfieran en mi pelea.- Niou se hizo a un lado para que los vampiros pasaran.- Quiero volverme legendario por ser quien eliminó al poderoso Yukimura.

- Eso lo veremos.

Niou silbó una vez y las bestias rodearon a Yukimura. Volvió a silbar y las seis bestias atacaron al mismo tiempo al jefe de los vampiros.

Este sonrió y rápidamente creó una barrera a su alrededor que logró repeler el ataque de las bestias, lanzándolas lejos de él.

- Tus mascotas no serán suficientes para vencerme.

- Mis queridas bestias no se darán por vencidas.- las bestias se pusieron de pie y volvieron a atacar.

- Así que son muy resistentes.- Yukimura se dedicó a esquivar los constantes ataques de las bestias.- Creo que no perderé mas energía y me encargaré ya de ellos.

Yukimura reunió mucha energía en la palma de su mano y esta tomó la forma de una espada y con ella, logró despedazar una a una a las bestias que lo atacaban.

Niou frunció el ceño.

- Bien… no esperaba menos de ti… A ver que opinas de esto…- Niou silbó dos veces y mas bestias aparecieron, pero estas eran diferentes; irradiaban mucha energía oscura.

- Estas bestias…- Yukimura frunció el ceño. Una de las bestias atacó a Yukimura, este esquivo el ataque y luego intentó cortarla con su espada de energía, pero su ataque fue detenido por una especie de barrera mágica que era producida por la misma bestia.- ¡No puede ser!... ¡Esto no es una bestia normal!

De un salto, el líder de los vampiros se alejó de las bestias.

- No son animales modificados… estos son… demonios… bestias infernales…

- Asi es.- Niou rió.- Mis bestias modificadas biológicamente son un regalo de Yagyuu, a quien seguro conoces… pero estas bestias infernales, fueron traídas a este mundo por una persona con poderes semejantes a los tuyos… alguien cuya identidad fue escondida de ti con mucho rigor.

- ¿Habilidades como las mías…? ¡No puede ser! ¿Otro necromántico?

**Continuará…**

**Bueno… XD antes que nada… nuevamente, debo disculparme con todos los que siguen este fic x la demora… he estado muuy ocupada por la universidad… me explotan, tengo que leer mucho… y bueno, me es difícil encontrar un tiempito para ponerme a escribir… como disculpa, les traigo dos capitulos… que son cortitos y podrian ser un solo capitulo largo, pero me gustaba la ultima frase del anterior capitulo (era 1 buen final d capi) y decidi dejarlo ahí XD… espero actualizar mmm se que quizás no sea muy pronto, pero de todos modos espero actualizar antes de fin de año… ya se esta acercando el final… tengo todo planeado hasta antes del… del final XDD … pero creo que ya tengo una idea…**

**Se me ha hecho difícil continuar este fic, xq ya no veo PoT y ni siquiera me acordaba del nombre de todos los personajes, x lo q tuve que recurrir a Wikipedia… bueno… últimamente he traicionado mi aficion animesca… xq después de Naruto no volvi a ver 1 anime nuevo.. vi dragon ball otra vez pero creo q no cuenta… después… me afané con Starcraft… jugue pokito y me lei algunos de sus libros… me encanta la historia y una de las pocas parejas Het que shipeo y shipeare seran… Raynor x Kerrigan… me encantan XDD!! Y wno.. no es yaoi.. creo.. no se, pero m gustaba el fénix x raynor jeje wno.. c cuenta yaoi cuando 1 es un extraterrestre y el otro humano?? Wno… ****no crean q toy loca jeje… después regrese a mi aficion x el futbol y x la sele alemana… deje a Ballack x Schweinsteiger y ahora él es mi amor d la vida jaaja mi schweini… mi basti XD m encanta.. y rspcto a la sele alemana, me ha dado motivos para shippear el Real Person Slash jaja es q… son muy calentonas sus celebraciones, sino me creen, busquen en youtube "Le grand OTP", "Schweinski", "Snugglies" jjaja …xq hasta nombre tienen las parejas que le han hecho a esa sele, ya me recordaban a Prince of tennis XDD**

**Bueno.. y de eso ha sido mi vida últimamente. .y en el aspecto musical empecé a escuchar "The Killers" y me encantan… sigo amando a Rammstein… pero tb empece escuchar Tokio Hotel y Revolverheld, se los recomiendo… y nada mas por decir creo… es hora de subir los capitulos…**

**Sorry nuevamnt x tardar… me alegra que a pesar dl tiempo aun haya gente siguiendo este fic.. chaaauuu!!**


	10. Episodio final Parte uno

Prince of Tennis no me pertenece. Es obra de Takeshi Konomi. Este es un fanfiction, mera invención mía sin objetivos de lucro o algo parecido.

NO OLVIDEN QUE ESTO ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO… Y ES YAOI! CUIDADO SI NO LES GUSTA!

(Lo corté en 3 pedazos, porque cuando es demasiado largo, se hace muy grande la pag y en mi opinión, cansa más leer asi)

**Episodio final – Parte uno**

- Asi es.- Niou rió.- Mis bestias modificadas biológicamente son un regalo de Yagyuu, a quien seguro conoces… pero estas bestias infernales, fueron traídas a este mundo por una persona con poderes semejantes a los tuyos… alguien cuya identidad fue escondida de ti con mucho rigor.

- ¿Habilidades como las mías…? ¡No puede ser! ¿Otro necromántico?

- Es aquí… - Yanagi se detuvo de pronto en un corredor sin salida.

- ¿Qué? Pero si no hay nada…- empezó Momoshiro.

Yanagi se acercó a la pared y empezó a palparla. De pronto, la pared se dividió, dejando al descubierto un largo pasadizo oscuro.

- Si seguimos por aquí, llegaremos a la última planta.

- Mmm… - Sengoku se cruzó de brazos. – Suena muy peligroso.

- ¿Acaso tienes miedo? – lo retó Kaoru.

- Claro que si. No veo por qué tengo que poner mi vida en riesgo… Además, si son cazadores despiadados como ustedes dicen, supongo que la sangre será de muy mal sabor.

- Por favor… - Eiji se puso en frente suyo.- Mis amigos están en peligro y necesitan ayuda, por favor.

Sengoku no pudo evitar fijarse en los grandes y expresivos ojos del vampiro pelirrojo. El joven realmente era una monada.

- Si me lo pide así…

- Por favor…

- Rayos, no puedo decirle que no a una cara tan bonita. Esta bien, pero, si veo que no tenemos posibilidades, huiré. No te aseguro nada. No estoy dispuesto a morir aún.

***ooooooooo********

- ¿Cómo es posible que haya otro necromántico? – inquirió Yukimura. El chico de nombre Niou lo veía sonriente. Adoraba el rostro de preocupación que mostraba su antiguo jefe.

- Dime, ¿nunca has escuchado del Dualismo?

- ¿Dualismo?

-. Materia y espíritu, bien y mal… como quieras llamarlo, siempre han existido fuerzas antagónicas e independientes. No existe uno sino existe el otro.

**oooo**

- El error en la versión de los vampiros… – comentaba Sakaki Tarou mientras se paseaba por la oscura habitación. Fuji, inhabilitado de moverse, no podía hacer más que escucharle. - … está en creer que un humano los había creado. Aunque el ser que creó a Atobe, el primer vampiro, tenía forma humana, la verdad es que no lo era. Aquel necromántico no era más que un semi-dios que había bajado al mundo de los humanos para intentar vivir entre ellos, porque de manera estúpida se había encariñado con ellos. Pero no estaba solo. Tenía un hermano gemelo, un ser que compartía su divinidad y que tenía los mismos poderes. Pero este hermano era distinto. No amaba a los humanos, mas bien los despreciaba. Cuando vio que su hermano sentía un cariño especial por los humanos, y sobretodo por un humano en específico, su odio se acrecentó y decidió que debía destruir a los humanos. Cuando el semi-dios se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su oscuro par, decidió enfrentársele. Ambos seres tenían los mismos poderes porque tenían el mismo origen. Era como si fueran dos representaciones distintas del mismo ser. Pero los dioses decidieron favorecer al primero y fue así como el buen semi-dios, amante de los humanos, pudo derrotar a su contraparte. Su esencia fue obligada a residir en el infierno y sus poderes desaparecieron junto con su forma humana, que se convirtió en cenizas. Lo que sigue de la historia la conoces. El semi-dios no aguantó la muerte de su querido humano e hizo un trato con los dioses. Lo revivió a cambio de entregar sus poderes.

- Es por eso que no pudo defenderse de Atobe cuando él…

- Correcto. El muy tonto cavó su propia tumba. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, una serie de circunstancias nos han traído aquí. Aparecieron Yukimura, Echizen y tú, que poseen los poderes perdidos de aquel semi-dios. Y además, apareció el…

- ¿Él?

- Señor, ¿nos llamó?

De las sombras aparecieron Oshitari y un chico de cabello claro.

- A Oshitari ya lo conoces… Pero supongo que es la primera vez que vez a Shiraishi-kun. – al ver el desconcierto de Fuji, Sakaki prosiguió.- Kuranosuke Shiraishi. Uno de mis cazadores élite, además de un excelente necromántico…

- ¿Necromántico? No puede ser…

- Y no sólo eso. También… semi-dios.

Fuji se quedó atónito. No podía creer lo que el jefe de los cazadores estaba diciendo. ¿A qué se refería con "semi-dios".

- Asi es, Fuji. Shiraishi-kun es la reencarnación de la forma corpórea del hermano del semi-dios que creó a los vampiros. Pero aún esta incompleto. Aunque es fuerte, la mayor parte de su esencia se encuentra atrapada en el infierno. Pero eso será por poco, ya que tú me ayudarás a recuperarla.

- ¡Jamás! No se por qué crees que te ayudaré…

- Ya verás, estarás obligado a hacerlo.

La única puerta de la habitación se abrió intempestivamente. Momoshiro, Echizen, Yanagi y Tezuka aparecieron en el lugar.

- Pefecto. – sonrió Sakaki. – Llegaron en el momento justo.

La mirada de Fuji aterrizó en Tezuka. Su querido novio había ido a rescatarlo. Se sentía aliviado de verlo pero al mismo tiempo muy preocupado. ¿Qué es lo que quería Sakaki? ¿Por qué estaba tan tranquilo? Todo parecía estar fríamente calculado.

- Tezuka… Debes tener cuidado. Él sabía que vendrías. – le advirtió Fuji.

- Es muy tarde. – Sakaki se dirigió a Tezuka .- Escucha vampiro, si no quieres que asesine a tu querido noviecito, deberás pelear por él.

Tezuka dio un paso adelante.

- Momoshiro, por favor, cuida a Echizen.

- No tienes porqué decírmelo, Tezuka-san, de todos modos pienso hacerlo.

- No soy un niño, yo también puedo luchar.

Fuji intentó usar sus poderes para destruir la cadena que lo aprisionaba, pero no podía.

- No podrás librarte. – habló Sakaki. – Esas cadenas llevan los conjuros de Shiraishi. No tienes otra más que hacer lo que te pidamos.

- No lo haré, ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.

- ¿Y que tal …– continuó Sakaki, con una sonrisa cruel. - … la vida del ser que más amas?

-¡Tezuka! ¡No, por favor!

Mientras Sakaki y Fuji hablaban, la pelea entre los vampiros y los cazadores había iniciado. Aunque incompleto, Shiraishi era muy hábil y atacaba a los vampiros con peligrosos conjuros. Además, Oshitari usaba sus habilidades psíquicas para dificultar la respuesta de sus oponentes.

- Aunque quisiera… - habló desesperado Fuji, al ver que sus amigos estaban en desventaja.-… no podría ayudarlos. ¿Además no son ustedes los que han creado armas para enviar las almas de los vampiros al infierno? Ustedes deberían saber como abrir esa puerta.

- Esos conjuros – respondió Sakaki – son distintos. Las almas de los vampiros son absorbidas, pero no es una puerta que permita un libre tránsito. Tú posees la esencia y los recuerdos de aquel necromántico que en el pasado fue capaz de abandonar el mundo de los dioses para quedarse en el de los humanos. Aquel necromántico podía atravesar las dimensiones como si nada. Si buscas en esos recuerdos, encontrarás la forma.

- Es sólo una especulación. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

- Vale la pena apostarlo todo.

- ¿Y por qué quieres recuperar la esencia de ese semi-dios?

- Le prometí ayudarlo… y a cambio, él me ayudará.

- ¿Crees que te dará poderes? ¿Cómo sabes que no te traicionará? Después de todo, es un ser que aborrece la humanidad.

- Tu mente es tan pequeña como la de cualquier humano. Lo único que quiero es lo mismo que él quiere.

- ¿Qué es?

- Ver este mundo arder.

Los gritos de Momo, Echizen y Tezuka desviaron la atención de Fuji de las palabras de Sakaki. El castaño vio como sus amigos estaban en el suelo, sin fuerzas. Apenas se podían mover. Yanagi estaba aún de pie, pero tampoco parecía estar en buenas condiciones.

- ¡Detente, por favor! – gritó Fuji.

- No hasta que hagas lo que quiero.

- No puedo hacer eso…

Fuji sentía que quería llorar. Su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente. Sabía que sus amigos atravesaban un peligro mortal. ¿Los iba a perder? No podía permitirlo. Un aura dorada empezó a rodearlo.

"Ya veo, ya falta poco", pensó Sakaki. "Vamos chico, libera todo tu poder… es lo único que necesito para poner a funcionar mi plan"

- Shiraishi. – Sakaki levantó la voz. – Mata a Tezuka Kunimitsu.

-¡ NO, ESPERA! – Fuji forzó más las cadenas pero no podía liberarse. Shiraishi desenvainó una espada que contenía unos signos que todos los vampiros conocían bien.

Tezuka se puso de pie. No iba a dejarse matar tan fácilmente.

El temblor en el cuerpo de Fuji se incrementó. Un gran poder empezó a reunirse alrededor de él, pero sin embargo, no era capaz de liberarse del conjuro de Shiraishi. ¿Tan fuerte era ese otro necromántico? Shiraishi empuñó la espada y corrió hacia Tezuka.

- ¡TEZUKAAAAA!

**oooooooooo**

En la primera planta, Kirihara y Marui se enfrentaban a aproximadamente 10 cazadores. Ambos estaban exhaustos y se movían casi por inercia.

- ¿Por qué… por qué son tan fuertes? – exclamó uno de los cazadores.

- Si no quieren morir…- Kirihara alzó sus garras hacia sus oponentes. – será mejor que se vayan.

Algunos dudaron. Otros se abalanzaron contra Kirihara y este los derrotó muy rápidamente.

- Estúpidos. – soltó Kirihara en un tono de molestia.

Marui por su lado también se encargaba de los que habían decidido continuar en la lucha. En unos minutos, lograron terminar con los cazadores que se quedaron a luchar. Pero estaban exhaustos y apenas podían moverse. Habían luchado largamente contra decenas de hombres que llevaban todo tipo de armas.

- No te has dejado matar. – comentó el de cabello negro.

- Ni siquiera yo puedo morir de una manera tan patética…

- Mmm… ¡Ah! – Kirihara saltó de repente y empujó a Marui al suelo. Donde ambos estaban parados antes, cayeron unos dardos. – Estuvo cerca…

Ambos vampiros levantaron la mirada para ver a su agresor. Se trataba de un chico delgado y de cabello gris. Se veía muy joven. Detrás de él, había un chico de cabello marrón corto.

- Ryou, ese de cabella fucsia es el que mató a tu novia, ¿no? Por fin ha llegado el momento de la venganza.

Shishido no respondió. No sabía que hacer. Sentía miedo, rabia, tristeza, duda… todo al mismo tiempo.

- Ese chico – susurró Marui – Yo lo he visto antes.

- Acaba de decir que mataste a su novia.

- No lo recuerdo… - el ex-cazador no pudo evitar sentir un gran dolor. Kirihara pudo percibirlo.

- Oye, chico cazador. No queremos matarte. Será mejor que te vayas y nos dejes tranquilo.

- ¡Jamás huiré! – Ohtori sacó más dardos.

- Supongo que no hay otra opción. – Kirihara suspiró y mostró sus garras.

***oooooooooo****+

Las bestias que rodeaban a Yukimura empezaron a expulsar fuego. El ex líder de los cazadores formó una barrera para protegerse.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas permanecer así, defendiéndote? – preguntó Nioh con una sonrisa burlona.

Yukimura sentía que sus poderes lo abandonaban. El ataque de las bestias no se detenía y su barrera se hacía cada vez más pequeña. Poco a poco, el fuego de los demonios empezó a alcanzarlo.

- No puedo rendirme… Porque si no, todo lo que él hizo será en vano. Genichirou… por ti, no debo redirme… no puedo… ¡NO PUEDO RENDIRME!

La barrera de Yukimura se extendió hasta alcanzar a las bestias y desintegrarlas. Nioh se quedó inmóvil, viendo como un enorme poder dorado rodeaba a su oponente.

- No puede ser…

- Yo, Yukimura Seiichi, ¡te derrotaré!

****ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kirihara estaba débil y apenas podía esquivar los dardos que Choutaro Outori le lanzaba. La verdad no entendía de donde sacaba tantos.

- No tengo fuerzas para contraatacar…

Mientras Kirihara luchaba contra Ohtori, Shishido mantenía la vista fija en Marui Bunta. El vampiro de cabello fucsia no era capaz de devolverle la mirada. Por su parte, Shishido no sabía que hacer. Quizás estaba siendo demasiado débil. Quizás si debía vengarse, como decía Ohtori, pero tampoco tenía el valor ni deseo de hacer algo. ¿Tan cobarde era? De pronto, Marui dio dos pasos en su dirección. El joven reclutado por los cazadores se puso nervioso. ¿Acaso iba a atacarlo? Para su sorpresa, el joven vampiro se arrodilló en frente suyo.

- Me acuerdo de ti…- dijo con una voz muy leve. – Yo te arrebaté algo muy preciado. Dudo que te consuele saber que no quise hacerlo… Se que no sirve de nada, pero quiero… quiero pedirte disculpas. – Lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos lilas - Yo nunca quise lastimarte a ti o a nadie. Nunca quise llevar esta maldición. Se cuanto debes odiarme… Yo he estado en tu misma posición. Yo también quería venganza y destruir a todos los vampiros, pero créeme que es muy duro estar donde yo estoy ahora. Con mis manos, le arrebaté la vida a un amigo. Los vampiros son seres que sufren mucho. Por eso, si te consuela en algo… toma mi vida, pero por favor, no sigan con esto…

- ¡Marui! – Kirihara no pudo evitar desconcentrarse al ver lo que hacía Marui. Ohtori aprovechó esto y logró darle con sus dardos en las piernas. - ¡Ahh!

Kirihara cayó de rodillas al suelo. No podía mover las piernas.

- Ahora te mataré…

- ¡Espera, Choutarou!

Shishido lo tomó del brazo antes de que este lance un dardo mortal.

- ¿Qué haces, por qué me detienes?

- Son solo chicos… como nosotros…

- ¿Qué?

- Dijiste que eran bestias sin sentimientos, pero míralos… lloran como nosotros, son sólo chicos. Lo que te han dicho los cazadores…

- Los cazadores… - intervino Kirihara – ¡sólo te quieren utilizar para sus propia conveniencia! ¿Sabes por que Yukimura ahora está de nuestro lado? Tus jefes , los cazadores, le tendieron una trampa. Lo utilizaron y luego mandaron a ese tal Sanada a matarlo, pero como no pudo hacerlo, mataron a Sanada. ¡Sólo usan tu odio y dolor en su beneficio!

Ohtori se quedó de una pieza. Yukimura había sido un líder muy respetado, por eso nadie podía entender su deserción. Las palabras de ese vampiro tenían mucho sentido.

- No es cierto… Ustedes, ustedes matan sin piedad.

- Ustedes también. Nos han cazado sin piedad.

- Porque, porque ustedes empezaron esto… ¡ustedes son los malos!

- ¿Quién dice eso? ¿Los cazadores? Ellos no entienden nada de nuestra vida, nuestro sufrimiento. Además, ¿sabes como fuimos creados? Por humanos como tus jefes que intentan ser como dioses y experimentan con la vida de otros.

Ohtori no sabía que responder.

- Nosotros no queremos lastimar. – habló Marui, poniéndose lentamente de pie. – Yo era un cazador como tú, obsesionado con destruir a estas… "criaturas malignas". Pero, sólo cuando me convertí en uno de ellos, pude entender por todo lo que pasaban.

- Choutarou – esta vez fue Shishido quien tomó la palabra. – Tú nunca has matado, ¿verdad? Aunque sean vampiros, siguen siendo seres vivientes… alguien como tú, no debería hacer esto.

- Yo…

- "Si no aceptas tu dolor nunca podrás encontrar un modo de remediarlo… Olvida el rencor. Has que quede en el pasado. Sólo así lo superarás. Deshazte de todos esos recuerdos dolorosos", fue lo que me dijo una vez un chico. – comentó Kirihara – No se por lo que has tenido que pasar, pero si dejas que esos recuerdos te atormenten eternamente nunca serás feliz. La venganza no te conducirá a ningún lugar y sólo traerá más dolor. O acaso, asesinar vampiros te devuelve lo que has perdido…

Ohtori apretó fuertemente sus puños. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer, primero silenciosamente, hasta que el joven de cabellos blancos no pudo evitar llorar sonoramente. Shishido lo tomó en sus brazos.

- Esa persona, murió para salvarme… Por culpa de mi debilidad… - dijo Ohtori entre sollozos – Quería hacerme fuerte y vengarlo, pensé que era lo único que podía hacer…

- Choutarou… No puedes traer de vuelta a esa persona… pero puedes vivir por ella. Porque si te protegió hasta el final, es porque quería darte una oportunidad de ser feliz. No la desaproveches.

- Ryou…

Marui se acercó a Kirihara.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó.

- No muy bien, apenas podré caminar.

Marui se arrodilló a su lado.

- ¿Quieres que te llevé en mi espalda?

- ¿Me tienes lástima o qué?

- Hoi… ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Eiji Kikumaru llegó, acompañado de Tachibana, Kaido y Sengoku.

- ¿Son vampiros también? ¡Que monada! – exclamó emocionado Sengoku. – Estoy en mi día de suerte.

- No hay tiempo que perder. – con dificultades, Kirihara se puso de pie. Marui ayudó a sostenerlo cuando parecía que perdía el equilibrio. – Tezuka y los otros están luchando abajo… Tenemos que alcan…

Todos se callaron de pronto al sentir una enorme energía que crecía súbitamente.

- Esta energía es de…- balbuceó Kirihara – Fuji…

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Fuji Syusuke sentía que no podía respirar. Sus ojos, abiertos de par en par contemplaban una escena que le parecía inverosímil. Shiraishi Kuranosuke tenía su espada enterrada en el pecho de Tezuka. El vampiro cayó lentamente al suelo, al mismo tiempo que un hoyo negro se formaba bajo sus pies. Como había pasado con Atobe y con Jirou, su alma empezó a ser succionada.

- ¡Tezuka-senpai! – Echizen intentó acudir en su auxilio pero fue detenido por los poderes psiquicos de Oshitari.

Por más que gritaba e intentaba librarse de las cadenas, Fuji no podía más que ver impotente como la vida de su ser más amado era arrebatada, hasta que por fin, el cuerpo de su querido vampiro quedó inerte en el suelo.

- Tu querido amante – se rió Sakaki – ahora descansa en paz en el infierno…

Algo se rompió dentro de Fuji. Con el solo deseo de no dejar ir a Tezuka, con sólo ese deseo… Fuji dejó que sus poderes explotaran.

- ¡TEZUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

De pronto, una gigantesca onda de poder envolvió a Fuji y su cuerpo empezó a emanar una luz dorada que iluminó el oscuro recinto. Recién entonces, Yanagi pudo notar unos escritos que cubrían toda la habitación.

- Fuji, espera…- intentó detenerlo el ex-cazador, pero nada pudo hacer. Fuji había liberado de golpe todo su poder.

- ¡Eso es , Fuji! ¡Con tu poder, alimenta los conjuros que ni el propio Shiraishi pudo terminar! ¡ Abre las puertas del infierno! – exclamó eufórico Sakaki.

Por otro lado, Fuji ya no podía controlar el poder que su cuerpo despedía. Las cadenas que lo ataban se rompieron, pero aún así no podía moverse. De pronto, en el centro de la habitación, un gran poder oscuro empezó a reunirse.

- Este es el fin. – murmuró Yanagi. Detrás de él, Ryoma, Momo y hasta el mismo Oshitari observaban con asombro la escena. Shiraishi en cambio tenía una enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

CONTINUA…


	11. Episodio final Parte dos

**Episodio final – Parte 2**

- El poder de Fuji Syusuke esta activando los sellos que Shiraishi creó. – Sakaki Tarou observaba la escena eufórico. Por fin podría ver lo que tanto añoraba.

- Pero el poder de Fuji no es suficiente. – Shiraishi se acercó a los sellos y se inclinó; poniendo su mano sobre el suelo, utilizó su poder para activar los conjuros. Ambos poderes juntos, el de Fuji y Shiraishi, lograron crear un enorme agujero negro en el medio de la sala.

- Es el poder de los dos semidioses.- agregó Sakaki. – Los poderes de Shiraishi y Fuji juntos son capaces de abrir la puerta del más allá, ni siquiera necesito a Echizen y a Yukimura.

De pronto, del agujero negro, salió una enorme sombra que cayó sobre Shiraishi. El joven de cabello claro profirió un grito aterrador. Pronto, un enorme poder lo envolvió completamente y su expresión se volvió aun más siniestra que antes.

- Por fin he vuelto. – exclamó.

Las bestias infernales yacían en el suelo, derretidas ante el poder de Yukimura. Niou Masaharu, sin embargo, mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Yukimura no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por esto.

- ¿Por qué sigues sonriendo? ¿O es que acaso ya te resignaste a que te elimine?

- Yukimura, probablemente yo no sea considerado uno de los cinco más fuertes, pero soy muy hábil.

- ¿Asi? Pues no parece…

Yukimura empezó a avanzar en dirección a Niou, sin disminuir sus poderes.

- Voy a borrarte esa sonrisa del rostro. – Yukimura se dispuso a atacar a Niou con todas sus fuerzas, pero de pronto, se detuvo de golpe. Frente a el, ya no se encontraba el cazador de sonrisa burlona… quien estaba frente a Yukimura era…

- Genichirou…

Aprovechando la desconcentración de Yukimura, Niou lo atacó con una daga que llevaba oculta. El ex-jefe de los cazadores apenas pudo reaccionar y logró esquivar el golpe mortal, aunque se llevó una profunda herida en el pecho.

- Me presentaré nuevamente… Soy Niou Masaharu, cazador de élite, conocido también como "El ilusionista"… aunque yo prefiero el sobrenombre "Tramposo" (N.A – más cerca de su verdadero nick.. "Trickster")

- Maldito, ¿Cómo pudiste… como te atreviste, a tomar su imagen…? – Yukimura se sentía muy débil. Pero no sólo por las heridas que había recibido, sino porque en frente suyo seguía teniendo a Genichirou Sanada, el amor de su vida. Aunque sabía que era una ilusión, no se atrevía a atacarlo. Tanto tiempo había añorado poder verlo una vez más… y aunque era falso, era su Sanada.

- No suenas muy indignado, más bien… agradecido. Seré bueno y te haré un último favor. Por haber sido un jefe tan bueno en el pasado, te daré el privilegio de ser asesinado por la persona que tanto amaste. ¿Es que no puede haber algo más hermoso? Es un final poético, digno de ti, Yukimura.

Lentamente, Niou empezó a acercarse a Yukimura, sujetando con fuerza la daga con la que pensaba arrebatarle la vida.

- _¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme? Mi cuerpo esta entumecido… Seiichi, tienes que reaccionar, el hombre que tienes en frente tuyo no es Sanada, no es tu Genichirou… Pero aún así, aún cuando lo sé, no puedo moverme. ¿O es que acaso no quiero? ¿O es que acaso quiero que todo termine?... Si muero, ¿finalmente podría estar con Genichirou?_

- No puedes dejar que esto acabe así, Yukimura.

_- Genichirou…¿Eres tú, estás aquí?_

- Yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado…

- ¡MUERE, YUKIMURA!

- ¡AHHHHHHHH!

Yukimura desplegó un gran poder y de pronto Niou perdió la movilidad de su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué sucede? Se supone que habías perdido la voluntad de luchar… ¿Por qué?

Fue entonces que Niou reconoció una silueta conocida detrás de Yukimura.

- No puede ser… Se supone que tú estas…

- He recobrado las fuerzas porque el verdadero Genichirou esta aquí, conmigo. Tus trucos no me afectaran más. Lo siento, Niou… pero… ¡esta es mi victoria!

Yukimura expulsó todo su poder, mandando a volar a Niou. El cazador cayó de espaldas al suelo y su daga cayó encima de él, clavándose en su corazón.

- Vaya… parece que subestimé tu corazón, Yukimura. Y ahora, me quedé sin el mío… Lo siento, Hiroshi… No pude convertirme en el más fuerte.

Lentamente, Yukimura se dio la vuelta. Tenía miedo de levantar la mirada y ver que todo había sido una ilusión. Pero no, era real… ahí estaba, frente a él, el verdadero Genichirou Sanada.

- Genichirou… has vuelto.

- Yukimura.

Yukimura alzo su mano, intentando tocar a Sanada. Este hizo lo mismo, hasta que ambas palmas hicieron contacto. Pero no era como tocar a una persona normal. Yukimura apenas pudo sentir a Sanada… era como tocar una energía muy cálida.

- Aunque mi cuerpo no este aquí, mi esencia ha vuelto por ti, Yukimura, para protegerte.

Aun si no podía abrazarlo como quería, Yukimura se acercó lo más que pudo a Sanada. Este hizo lo mismo y rodeó al necromántico con sus brazos. Apenas podían sentirse, pero esa suficiente.

- No sabes cuanto he deseado, cuanto he implorado, por un momento así… por tenerte a mi lado aunque sea una vez más, Genichirou.

- Yo también… Yukimura…

ooooooooooooooooooooo

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, hermanito. – dijo Shiraishi, sin despegar su mirada de Fuji. Sin embargo, el joven castaño no le hacía el menor caso. Lentamente, Fuji se inclinó al lado de Tezuka, que yacía inmóvil en el suelo.

- Tezuka… - colocó su mano sobre la frente de su amado. – Tezuka, por favor, respóndeme… Tezuka, por favor…

- Eres realmente patético. – Shiraishi lo observaba con una sonrisa burlona. – Después de todos estos años… cientos de años, sigues siendo el mismo estúpido.

- Señor… - habló Sakaki – Finalmente, ha vuelto.

Shiraishi miró con desagrado al jefe de los cazadores.

- Ah, es verdad… debería agradecerte, Sakaki.

- No es necesario… Sabe lo que quiero…

- mmm… Si, lo se, loco de mierda. Quieres ver como acabo por fin con este mundo que tanto te maltrató en el pasado, y todo por ser especial. Pero lamentablemente, no soporto seguir viéndote, así que no te daré el privilegio de ver como destruyo todo.

Del agujero negro salieron cientos de sombras que se esparcieron por todos lados. Algunas salieron de la habitación mientras que otras se quedaron y se convirtieron en bestias parecidas a las que tenía Niou.

- Les presento a mis queridas mascotas, que me acompañaron mientras estaba preso en la oscuridad. Chicas… encárguense de él.

Las bestias se abalanzaron sobre Sakaki, despedazándolo con sus garras y dientes. Cuando terminaron, las bestias se fueron huyendo de la habitación, buscando más victimas. Oshitari se quedó observando la escena de una sola pieza.

- Es horrible, Echizen… te digo que es horrible. – comentó Momo, observando atónito el fin del jefe de los cazadores.

- Ese hombre, Sakaki Tarou, siempre estuvo loco. Pero gracias a él, y a ti, hermanito – se dirigió a Fuji – he vuelto, para cumplir el cometido que me propuse hace cientos de años. Destruiré este mundo y a esos inútiles humanos, y dejaré que veas como lo hago. Aunque al parecer, ya no te importa.

Shiraishi pasó al lado de Fuji, que seguía contemplando a Tezuka con los ojos perdidos, y se dirigió a Echizen.

- Tú tienes una parte del alma de mi hermano.

Momoshiro se puso en frente de Echizen.

- ¡No dejare que le toques un solo pelo!

- Momo-senpai, no seas tonto, no eres rival para él.

Shiraishi rió.

- No tengo ningún interés en hacerles algo, para mi ustedes son sólo basuras, incluso más bajos que los mismos humanos… aunque, incluso la escoria como ustedes podría serme de alguna utilidad. Lo decidiré luego.

Shiraishi pasó al lado de Momo y Echizen sin hacerles daño.

- Ahora tengo un juego que jugar, se llama "Destrucción". – Shiraishi desapareció de la vista de los tres. Apenas se fue, Echizen corrió hacia donde estaba Fuji.

- ¡Fuji-senpai, tenemos que detenerlo! – gritó Echizen, mas no obtuvo respuesta. - ¿Fuji-senpai, no me escuchó? ¡Hay que hacer algo!

- Yo… ya no quiero hacer nada… - Fuji se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de Tezuka – Ya no me importa nada.

- ¿Qué esta diciendo? ¿Acaso va a dejar que todos mueran? ¿No piensa luchar?

- ¿Luchar? ¡Todo este tiempo he estado luchando para proteger a Tezuka! Sin embargo, no pude protegerlo… Lo dejé morir frente a mis ojos y encima liberé a ese demonio. Todo por lo que he luchado ha sido en vano… Ya no quiero hacer nada más… Además, no hay forma de cómo vencer a ese sujeto. ¿No lo sentiste, Echizen? Su poder nos supera por mucho.

- No todo esta perdido, senpai…

- ¡VETE! ¡NO QUIERO SEGUIR ESCUCHÁNDOTE!

Momoshiro puso su mano en el hombre de Ryoma.

- Echizen, es inútil. Él ha perdido la voluntad de continuar.

- Pero, entonces… eso significa que le habré fallado a Tezuka-senpai y que su muerte, habrá sido en vano… - las palabras de Echizen llamaron la atención de Fuji. Lentamente, el joven tensai levantó la mirada y se fijó en el pequeño vampiro. - … porque el vino hasta aquí y arriesgó su vida… ¡PARA PROTEGER A ESTE COBARDE!

- ¡Echizen, te has pasado…!

Fuji le dedicó una mirada llena de odio a Echizen y lo cogió de las solapas, pero Ryoma no se dejó intimidar y prosiguió:

- ¡Él vino hasta aquí para salvarte, porque te amaba y porque tenía sus esperanzas puestas en ti! ¡Todos las teníamos! ¡Todos los que hemos venido hasta aquí, poniendo nuestra vida en peligro, lo hemos hecho por ti! ¡Hemos venido a morir para salvarte!

- Tú no sabes… lo que se siente perder a alguien que amas.

- Quizás yo no… pero Yukimura-san si lo sabe, y también vino a salvarte. Pese a que lo perdió todo, continúa luchando. Todos somos parte de uno. ¿Acaso no puedes sentir la fuerza de su corazón?

- Yo…

- No podemos rendirnos ahora, porque si no, todo por lo que hemos luchado, y por lo que Tezuka-san luchó, se perderá.

- Echizen…

- Vamos Fuji-senpai, hay que detener a ese maldito.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

En otro lugar de la base, Oishi y su grupo yacían en el suelo, exhaustos. Finalmente habían derrotado a sus enemigos, pero no habían salido ilesos. Apenas podían moverse.

- Mizuki-san – Yuuta se arrastró para llegar al lado de su novio. - ¿Estás bien?

- No Yuuta , estoy pésimo… no puedo mover ni un músculo más.

Yuuta sonrió levemente.

- Lo importante es que continúas con vida.

De pronto, todos sintieron una enorme presencia, muy oscura y poderosa.

- ¿Qué esta pasando ahí abajo? – preguntó Oishi. No obtuvo respuesta. Lentamente, Oishi empezó a ponerse de pie, apoyándose en la pared.- No podemos seguir aquí. Debemos bajar y ayudarlos.

- ¿Qué? – se quejó Mizuki. – Si apenas puedo moverme… No pienso hacer más de lo que ya hice. Además tengo un brazo fracturado.

- Mizuki, Yuuta – respondió Oishi – ustedes quédense aquí. Kabaji y yo iremos a ayudar.

- Pero …- empezó Yuuta, pero Oishi lo calló.

- Mizuki tiene razón, ustedes están muy lastimados. Además, los involucramos a última hora en esta pelea.

- Pero…

- Si algo te pasa, Yuuta, no podría ver a los ojos a Fuji nuevamente.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Los cuatro vampiros se dieron la vuelta y vieron acercarse al grupo de Eiji. Apenas el pelirrojo vio a su querido compañero, se abalanzó hacia él.

- Eiji, me duele… ¿No ves que estoy herido?

- Lo siento, Oishi.

- ¿Acaso no sintieron esa fuerza? – preguntó Kirihara, que caminaba apoyado en Marui. – Algo muy malo esta pasando ahí abajo.

- Que mala suerte, veo que ya acabaron aquí. – dijo Sengoku, fijándose en los cazadores que yacían en el suelo. – Realmente no necesitaban nuestra ayuda, ¿no?.

- Cállate. – Kaido lo miro de mala forma.

- Ustedes dos. – habló Tachibana – No es hora de decir cosas triviales. ¿Es que acaso no pueden sentir ese terrible poder? Nunca había sentido nada igual.

De pronto unas sombras negras aparecieron y tomaron la forma de terribles bestias. Estas rodearon al grupo de vampiros.

- ¿¡Que rayos son estas cosas! – gritó Eiji, visiblemente asustado. Oishi se puso a su lado para protegerlo.

- No lo se, pero no se ven amistosas. – comentó Sengoku. – Parece que están buscando pelea.

- Y la van a tener. – añadió Kaido, poniéndose en pose de pelea.

oooooooooooooo

- ¿Cómo has podido volver, Genichirou? – preguntó Yukimura, separándose un poco de Sanada.

- La puerta del otro mundo se ha abierto. No creo que sea el único que ha logrado salir. Sin embargo, hay quienes deben volver.

- ¿La puerta del otro mundo?

- ¿Puedes sentir esa fuerte presencia?

- Si… desde hace un rato. Es una fuerza temible.

- Es el espíritu del otro semi-dios, aquel que rivaliza con los poderes del necromántico que creó a Atobe. Si tu, Fuji y Echizen no unen sus fuerzas, jamás podrán derrotarlo.

- Vaya, vaya…

Yukimura y Sanada se pusieron en guardia al escuchar que alguien se acercaba.

- Así que gracias a mí, la pareja se ha reunido.

Shiraishi apareció desde las sombras.

- Un semi-dios vampiro y un alma en pena. Las parejas de hoy en día son deprimentes.

- Él es… la reencarnación del otro semi-dios. – habló Genichirou – Parece que ha recuperado sus poderes.

- Sanada Genichirou, no eres más que un pobre fantasma que no puede hacer nada. Tu sola esencia no podrá luchar. Y tu Yukimura, que posees un pedazo del alma de mi querido hermano… tu existencia no significa nada para mi. Creo que también te dejaré con vida, para que disfrutes del espectáculo de la destrucción.

- No te dejaré hacerlo. – Yukimura activó sus poderes y un aura dorada empezó a rodearlo.

- Claro, de entre los tres, tú eres el que tienes más alma de héroe, ¿no? ¿O debería decir de mártir? Te sacrificaré como la pequeña pieza de ajedrez que eres.

- Te equivocaste antes…

- ¿Qué?

- Cuando dijiste que Genichirou no podía hacer nada, te equivocaste. Su presencia aquí me da fuerzas. Gracias a él, tengo más poder que antes. Por eso, no seré derrotado por ti.

- Yukimura Seiichi, me das tanta lástima. Acabaré contigo.

ooooooooooooo

Mientras Ryoma, Momo y Fuji iban tras Shiraishi, más sombras oscuras salían y se transformaban en demonios. Pronto, estas sombras alcanzaron las afueras de la ciudad y empezaron a atacar a la gente. Los vampiros luchaban con todas sus fuerzas contra las bestias que los atacaban, pero estas no dejaban de aparecer y la batalla parecía no tener en fin.

En la base de los vampiros, en una esquina, Yagyuu Hiroshi observaba las peleas desde varios monitores. Aunque en verdad, su mirada estaba concentrada en un solo monitor, en el que se veía la pelea entre Shiraishi y Yukimura. En una esquina, se veía parte del cuerpo inerte de Niou.

- ¿Por qué…- una voz interrumpió sus meditaciones - … un hombre como tú colaboraría con los planes de un loco como Sakaki?

- Me has sorprendido, Yanagi. Pensé que estabas con Fuji y los otros. Eres muy hábil para desaparecerte aún cuando te estaba observando.

- Has visto a tu amante morir y no has hecho nada. Desde el principio sabías que por más hábil que fuera, no tenía posibilidades contra Yukimura.

- Niou-kun ha cumplido con su deber, igual que yo.

- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué ayudaste a Sakaki? A ti no te engañó, tú sabias todo lo que tramaba.

- La ciencia y la tecnología no lo pueden hacer todo. Por mucho tiempo creí que si. El humano ha alcanzado sus límites y se ha chocado con una fuerza invencible, sobrenatural. Somos seres tan pequeños e inútiles en esta guerra. El final estaba cantado. Todos vamos a morir. Incluso tu Yanagi, que en gran parte, ni siquiera eres humano. Sakaki-sama estaba cansado de este mundo, por todo lo que sufrió en el pasado, ante esa gente estúpida que no podía comprender su don. Yo también estoy cansado, pero es por simple frustración. Nunca llegaré a entenderlo todo, nunca tendré los poderes necesarios ni la inteligencia suficiente para crear algo que supere a esos seres sobrenaturales. Sin embargo, con mis manos, he ayudado a Sakaki-sama a desatar el mal. Juntos, hemos desafiado a los dioses…

- ¿Eso era lo que quería Niou?

- Ese chico sólo quería hacerse el más fuerte. Yo le prometí ayudarlo, prometí darle las armas para volverlo el más fuerte, pero fallé.

- La ambición de ser el más fuerte. Así que todo esto fue para demostrarte a ti mismo que podías hacerlo.

- En el infierno seguro que lograré que Niou-kun sea el más fuerte. Al final, simples humanos como Sakaki-sama y yo podemos lograrlo… desafiar a los dioses. No seré como Fuji ni como Yukimura, pero al final, quien ha vencido… soy yo.

Yagyuu cogió una pistola que tenía guardada.

- Ha sido divertido hablar contigo Yanagi-kun. No olvides nunca que me debes tu vida y tu poder. Sin mis habilidades, no estarías aquí. Adios. – Yagyuu apretó el gatillo.

- Es verdad. – habló Yanagi. – Tú me reconstruiste y me transformaste en lo que soy. Si no fuera un androide, ya habría muerto. – Yanagi se fijó en la batalla entre Yukimura y Shiraishi. – El fin está cerca.

oooooooooooooooo

Yukimura podía a duras penas mantenerse en pie. Sentía que todas las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo. No podía creer que ese ser, Shiraishi Kuranosuke, fuese tan fuerte.

- Parte de mi querido hermano yace en ti. No quisiera tener que matarte ahora, Yukimura. ¿Por qué mejor no te unes a mi y juntos llevamos a cabo la destrucción? Será muy divertido.

- Ahora entiendo… tú nunca odiaste a tu hermano… - Shiraishi se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz de Fuji detrás de él. Lentamente, el joven de cabellos castaños se acercaba, junto con Ryoma y Momoshiro. - … amabas a tu hermano y odiaste que empezara a fijarse en un humano, por eso, desarrollaste un odio enorme contra los humanos.

- Quise evitar que hiciera la mayor estupidez de su vida y lo enfrenté. Sin embargo, el prefirió proteger a esos estúpidos humanos antes que a mi. Por culpa de eso permanecí enterrado en el infierno por cientos de años. Sin embargo, he vuelto para castigarlo, y que mejor castigo que destruyendo lo que más quería, y además dejando que esas criaturas que llevan su sello (los vampiros) sufran. ¿Qué harán cuando toda la sangre pura de los humanos desaparezca? ¿Se matarán entre ustedes, entre amantes, amigos…?

- Sólo eres un dios del caos. – dijo Ryoma, con verdadera rabia en sus ojos. – No dejaré que sigas haciendo daño. Pagarás por lo que le hiciste a Tezuka-san. Momo-senpai, vete de aquí.

- ¿Pero que diablos dices, Echizen?

- Fuji-senpai, Yukimura-san y yo nos encargaremos desde ahora, ya que nosotros somos la reencarnación del hermano de este sujeto.

- ¿Se van a encargar de mi? Aunque mi hermano tenía un gran poder, no hay manera que pueda derrotarme dividido en tres.

Fuji , Ryoma y Yukimura activaron sus poderes. Los ojos de los tres se volvieron dorados y un aura del mismo color los rodeó.

- Es inútil. – un aura roja empezó a cubrir a Shiraishi. – Bueno, hermanito, parece que por fin tendré que deshacerme de ti.

oooooooooooooo

Por otro lado, en la habitación donde yacía el cuerpo de Tezuka, Oshitari observaba el agujero negro del que de vez en cuando seguían saliendo sombras.

- ¿No es hora ya de que salgas, Gakuto?

_(N.A. – Gakuto sale en Vampire Stories. Era cazador y fue asesinado por Kirihara)_

- Si no sales, seré yo quien tenga que ir a buscarte.

Oshitari se acercó al agujero, hasta que llegó a un punto en el que no pudo retroceder y fue absorbido a aquel mundo de oscuridad.

- _Finalmente podré verte otra vez, Gakuto…_

_oooooooooooooooooooooo  
_

- _¿Dónde estoy?_

Tezuka Kunimitsu no podía ver más que oscuridad y no escuchaba nada más que el silencio. Era una situación extraña. Su cuerpo se sentía terriblemente ligero y el dolor había desaparecido por completo. Se sentía bien… tan bien…

Pero de pronto, un recuerdo golpeó su memoria y lo sacó de ese estado de aturdimiento.

Fuji, tenía que volver a su lado. Pasara lo que pasara, tenía que estar cerca de él, para protegerlo… no podía abandonarlo.

- Veo que has recordado.

Escuchó una voz conocida. De pronto, todo empezó a hacerse más claro. Una tenue luz, que parecía provenir de muy lejos, iluminó el lugar. El silencio fue reemplazado por unos lejanos susurros y lamentos. Frente a él, apareció la silueta de un viejo conocido.

- Atobe.

- Nunca imaginé verte aquí, Tezuka. No pensé que dejarías que te derrotaran.

- ¿Qué es este lugar?

- ¿Qué es? Pues el mismo infierno.

- Ya veo… entonces, mi alma fue absorbida a este lugar. ¿He dejado de existir en el mundo de los humanos?

- No completamente.

- ¿Qué?

- Por lo que puedo percibir, un pedazo de tu alma aún permanece en tu cuerpo. Que gracioso, se resiste a abandonar a Fuji Syusuke. Quizás es ese amor lo que te ha retenido con vida.

- Eso quiere decir, que… aún puedo regresar.

- Si, aún puedes. Quizás _ore-sama_ también pueda.

- Pero…

- ¿Ves esa luz? ¿Y escuchas esos murmullos? Aquí en el infierno no se escucha nada, ni se ve nada. Lo único que ha mantenido mi existencia es… - Atobe se calló de pronto. Luego, prosiguió, con una voz algo triste - … mi deseo por encontrarlo.

- Y entonces, ¿qué es esa luz?

- Alguien ha abierto la puerta del infierno. Deberías aprovecharla para volver; Fuji Syusuke debe estar esperándote.

- Entonces, vamos Atobe, necesitamos tu fuerza.

- Adelántate. Primero tengo que encontrar a alguien. Vamos, ve.

Tezuka asintió; se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la luz.

- _Jirou debe estar sintiendo miedo en esta oscuridad… debo encontrarlo rápido._

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
_

Por más que Yukimura, Fuji y Echizen intentaban usar sus poderes sincronizadamente, no podían hacer nada para tocar siquiera a Shiraishi. Los tres estaban siendo derrotados fácilmente por el semi-dios.

- Ya te dije que mientras estés partido en tres, hermanito, jamás podrás derrotarme.

- Yukimura…

Yukimura podía oír la voz de preocupación de Sanada. Pero no había nada que podía hacer. Estaba utilizando al máximo sus poderes, sin embargo, no lograba penetrar la defensa de Shiraishi.

- No podemos rendirnos. – el primero que se levantó fue Echizen. – No dejaré que este sujeto destruya todo por lo que hemos luchado.

- Eres muy fuerte, niño. – comentó Shiraishi. – Sin embargo, no podrás hacer nada. Esto se esta poniendo muy aburrido. Aunque tengan esa voluntad de vencerme, ustedes tres son partes separadas de un solo ser. Aparte del deseo de luchar conmigo, sólo tienen en común que acabé con la vida de sus seres más querido. Aunque en tu caso, niño, aún no lo he hecho.

- ¡Jamás permitiré que dañes a Momo-senpai!

Shiraishi reunió un gran poder e invocó a cuatro sombras, que en vez de transformarse en bestias como las otras, se enfrentaron en cuatro poderosos demonios que tenían formas parecidas a la de los humanos.

- Son mis cuatro caballeros negros. Son muy fuertes.

Uno de los caballeros empezó a caminar en dirección a Momoshiro.

- ¡Momo-senpai, vete!

Gritó desesperado Ryoma, pero parecía tarde. El caballero negro estaba muy cerca de Momo y blandía una especie de lanza en contra del joven vampiro.

- ¡MOMO-SENPAI!

Justo cuando parecía que la lanza del caballero iba a atravesar a Momoshiro, esta se partió en dos. Momo no podía creer quien le había salvado. Los ojos de Ryoma de pronto se iluminaron al ver que su ser más querido había sido salvado.

Fuji, por su parte, observaba la escena muy sorprendido. ¿Era realidad? ¿En serio… había regresado?

- No bajes la guardia, Momoshiro.

- ¡TEZUKA! – Fuji no pudo evitar correr a su lado.

- Lamento haberte dejado solo un rato.

- No vuelvas a hacerlo…

- Claro que no, recuerda que te prometí que te protegerías hasta el final. – Tezuka atrajo el cuerpo de Fuji hacia si mismo y lo beso con delicadeza en los labios.

Shiraishi esbozó una leve sonrisa.

- Ya que están todos aquí, los mandaré de nuevo al infierno. – luego se fijó en Sanada – Lástima que ya estés muerto.

- No, él vive. – dijo Yukimura. – Mientras yo viva, él también lo hará.

- Patéticos.

- ¡Fuji!

- ¡Tezuka!

Se escucharon las voces de Oishi y Eiji. Los otros vampiros que habían estado luchando se acercaron corriendo al lugar.

- Todos ustedes están vivos… es increíble. – comentó con desagrado Shiraishi. – Para ser simples híbridos son más fuertes de lo que creía. Y bastante tercos, ya que han venido a su propia muerte.

- No es así. – habló Oishi- No hemos venido a morir, sino a vencer.

- ¡Nosotros te derrotaremos! – gritó Eiji.

- Así que tú eres el que ha estado detrás de esto. – dijo Kirihara, mostrando sus garras. – Es hora de darle un final a esta batalla.

- No me hagan reír. No pueden desafiarme, ustedes… basuras híbridas.

- Pero ya lo están haciendo. – se escuchó una voz nueva. Shiraishi abrió los ojos de par en par al ver a Atobe. Cogido a su brazo, se encontraba Jirou.

- Asi que tú también volviste del infierno.

- Ore-sama ha venido para ver tu final. Después de todo, tú iniciaste toda esta guerra.

Shiraishi frunció el ceño.

- Ya que … - continuó Atobe – fue tu maldición la que acabó con mi vida, y la que obligó a tu hermano a renunciar a sus poderes para intentar revivirme.

- Asi es, esa maldición fue mi último deseo antes de quedar enterrado en el infierno. Pero bueno, me alegra que estés aquí, así podré asegurarme de que no quede nada de ti, ni siquiera tu esencia. Te mereces algo peor que el infierno.

- No dejaré que le hagas ningún daño a Atobe-sama… aunque solo soy una esencia, y él también… ¿se le puede hacer daño a un muerto? – Jirou parecía confundido. El ex-jefe de los vampiros le dedicó una mirada de ternura.

- Shiraishi. – Fuji empezó a incrementar sus poderes – No… Hermano… Por fin acabaremos con esta inútil guerra.

- Ustedes tres jamás…

- No somos sólo nosotros tres. Todos estamos aquí para acabar con esto.

Shiraishi chasqueó los dedos y los caballeros negros se dispusieron a atacar a Fuji, Yukimura y Ryoma, pero los vampiros se interpusieron para defenderlos.

- Nosotros nos encargaremos de estos demonios. – dijo Tezuka, mientras unía fuerzas con Momo y Tachibana para luchar contra uno de los caballeros. – Ustedes háganse cargo de Shiraishi.

- Es inútil. – nuevamente un aura roja empezó a rodear a Shiraishi. Fuji , Yukimura y Echizen intentaron acercársele al mismo tiempo pero llegaron a un punto donde no podían acercarse más. – Tendré que destruirte, hermanito… porque, ¡estoy harto de ti!

El aura roja de Shiraishi se expandió, atrapando a Yukimura, Fuji y Echizen dentro de esta. Los tres empezaron a sentir que su cuerpo ardía.

- Este es mi territorio. Vivan en vida el infierno.

- ¡Yukimura!

Sanada se sentía frustrado. No podía hacer nada por su querido Seiichi.

- A ti y a mi nos toca lo más difícil. – le dijo Atobe, acercándose a él. – No podemos luchar, pero… estoy seguro de que tu presencia puede darle muchas fuerzas a Yukimura.

- ¡Yukimura, no te rindas!

Dentro del territorio de Shiraishi, Yukimura podía escuchar la voz de Sanada.

- Genichirou…

Yukimura empezó a incrementar sus poderes, creando una barrera que lo protegía del poder de Shiraishi. Echizen y Fuji hicieron lo mismo.

- ¿De donde sacan esas fuerzas? – Shiraishi no podía entender como tardaba tanto en eliminar a esos tres seres. – Son dos híbridos y un humano. Aunque tengan la fuerza de mi hermano, esta dividida en tres y por eso no es posible que…

- Aunque estemos en tres cuerpos distintos. – respondió Fuji – Nuestros sentimientos son uno. Los tres queremos proteger lo que más amamos.

- Somos tres – añadió Echizen – pero con un solo deseo en mente. Tú, en cambio, ni siquiera sabes bien lo que desesas…

- ¿Qué dices, mocoso?

- Estas confundido, Shiraishi. – esta vez quien habló fue Yukimura. – No quieres destruirnos. Aún amas a tu hermano, pero estás demasiado dolido. Lo que te mueve es puro resentimiento, odio y dolor… No hay forma de que con esos sentimientos puedas derrotar nuestro único deseo… el cual es…

- Proteger a nuestros seres amados. – completó Fuji – Por mucho tiempo, hemos luchado en bandos distintos, uno en contra del otro… cazadores versus vampiros, pero al final, solo somos seres con un solo deseo: proteger a la persona que amamos. Echizen… Yukimura… puedo entender sus sentimientos perfectamente, y también el de todos los que están aquí luchando.

- Este amor, nos hace más fuertes.- dijeron los tres al unísono, y sus cuerpos empezaron a brillar.

- No me hagan reír. ¡Ese mismo amor fue el que te destruyó, hermano! ¡Por ese mismo amor que dices abandonaste tus poderes y dejaste que ese sujeto te matara! ¡Y ese amor fue el mismo que te incitó a crear esas criaturas y generar esta guerra! Ese amor que tanto defienden no es nada…. ¡y se los voy a demostrar ahora! – el poder de Shiraishi se incrementó, haciendo más fuerte su territorio y lastimando más a Fuji, Echizen y Yukimura. Sin embargo, los tres continuaron avanzando hacia Shiraishi.- ¿Cómo es posible? ¡NO PUEDE SER!

El brillo de los tres se intensificó de tal manera que se convirtieron en tres resplandores dorados, que se unieron y formaron un solo ser.

- No puede ser…

- Hermano – habló el ser que emanaba una potente luz – acabemos con esto. Es hora de que los dos dejemos este mundo.

- Estas diciendo que…

- Todo este rencor, este odio, ha sido por mi culpa ¿verdad?

- Viniste al mundo de los humanos por simple amor. Por una palabra así, tan vacía, abandonaste tu puesto como dios y viniste aquí… se suponía que estábamos predestinados a reinar en nuestro verdadero mundo. Y lo peor, terminaste enamorándote de un humano. ¿Por qué, hermano?

- Tu y yo somos uno, no podemos existir el uno sin el otro. Aquella vez, cuando nos enfrentamos hace cientos de años… la razón por la que no pude derrotarte por completo es porque tenía miedo de dejar de existir. Y por eso decidí sellarte en el infierno. Fue por mi miedo a dejar de existir, y sobretodo, de dejar de amar. Había conocido el significado de esa palabra en el mundo humano. Sin embargo, ya no tengo miedo. Cuando aprendes a amar de verdad, sabes que también es importante saber dejar… Tienes razón, en aquel momento, mi "amor" originó esta guerra. Mi "amor" no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar ir a esa persona, por eso intenté tontamente revivirlo. No fue por él, sino por mi, porque no me atrevía a dejarlo ir. Y tú tampoco te atreviste a dejarme ir. Al final el error del que tanto me imputas, también lo cometiste tú. Al final es un error que cometemos todos, porque no entendemos el verdadero significado de "Amar"… Ni siquiera los semi-dioses como nosotros, podemos dejar de errar…

- Entonces, ¿te arrepientes de haberte enamorado de ese humano?

- No, eso jamás. Nunca puedo arrepentirme de amar, sólo de no haber sabido cuidar ese sentimiento adecuadamente. Pero es hora de dejar atrás esa historia, ese triste pasado…

- Para acabar conmigo, ¿abandonarás lo que tienes aquí? ¿Sabes lo que pasará con esas tres personas?

- Este es el solo deseo de esos tres corazones. Es hora de irnos, hermano.

El semi-dios alzó su mano y tocó a su hermano. El aura roja desapareció. Un enorme aura dorada envolvió a ambos seres y luego se extendió por todo el lugar. Cuando la luz alcanzó a los caballeros oscuros, estos desaparecieron. La luz envolvió también a los vampiros y siguió expandiéndose, alcanzando también a los demonios que se habían esparcido por las afueras de la base de los vampiros.

oooooooooooooooooooo

_- ¿Dónde estamos?_

Fuji, Ryoma y Yukimura yacían sobre un espacio donde sólo existía la luz. Parecía que flotaran en el vacío, sin poder moverse.

- Lo han hecho muy bien. – se escuchó una voz a lo lejos que ninguno de los tres reconocía.

_- ¿Qué sucedió?_

_- ¿Se acabó todo?_

_- Hemos vencido pero…_

_- ¿Ya no podemos regresar?_

_- Genichirou…_

_- Momo-senpai._

_- Te…zu…ka…_

…_Adiós.._

_  
_

_- Quizás estos chicos merezcan una recompensa por lo que han hecho._

_- Han luchado duramente._

_- Quizás nunca debimos permitir que llegara hasta este punto._

_- ¿Deberíamos asumir nuestra responsabilidad?_

_- Seria bueno…_

_- Si nosotros, dioses, no podemos hacer nada … entonces…_

_- ¿Por qué no? No sería la primera vez… ellos en verdad lo han hecho muy bien._

__

La puerta del infierno se había cerrado. Los demonios que habían salido junto con Shiraishi habían regresado a su oscuro mundo. En aquella fría y silenciosa base, solo un ser permanecía de pie, mientras los cuerpos inconscientes de un grupo de jóvenes yacían en el suelo.

- Se ha terminado todo. – Yanagi Renji dejó la habitación desde donde había observado la última batalla de los vampiros a través de unos monitores. Los aparatos que habían grabado todo estaban destruidos.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

_- ¿Quieres regresar, Fuji Syusuke?_

- ¿Qué es esta voz? ¿Quién eres?

_- ¿Quieres volverlo a ver?_

- Mas que nada en este mundo.

_- ¿Quieres que él sea feliz?_

- Si, es lo más importante para mi… Tezuka…

_Lo han hecho muy bien…_

_Fuji-kun_

_Yukimura-kun_

_Echizen-kun_

_  
_

Uno a uno, los recuerdos fueron desapareciendo. Las heridas empezaron a cerrarse y las lágrimas se secaron. Las huellas de las batallas terminaron por borrarse. Las manecillas del reloj dieron marcha atrás. Los recuerdos de aquellas caricias, aquellos besos y abrazos se esfumaron por completo. Sin embargo, ese sentimiento puro nunca dejó de existir…

CONTINUA…


	12. Episodio final Parte tres

**Episodio final – Parte 3**** – Epílogo**

La lluvia había dejado de caer y el cielo se estaba despejado.

El ambiente era cálido.

- ¿Dónde estoy?

De pronto, se escucharon pasos. El joven levantó la mirada y se fijó en la silueta de un hombre que se hacía cada vez mas clara.

- ¿Quién eres tú?

Los primeros rayos de sol cayeron sobre los cabellos castaños del pálido hombre que se encontraba frente a él, a pocos centímetros. Sus labios casi se rozaban.

- Fuji Syusuke... He venido por ti...

Fuji abrió los ojos de repente. ¿Había sido un sueño? El recuerdo de aquel chico de tez blanca y cabello castaño oscuro con el que había soñado permanecía fresco en su memoria. De repente, el llamado tensai del tenis se fijó en su despertador y se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido.

- ¡No, hoy tengo práctica matutina de tenis!

Cuando llego a las canchas de tenis de Seigaku, Fuji vio que todos los miembros se habían juntado.

- Al fin llegas, Fuji. – le dijo la entrenadora. – Estaba presentando al nuevo integrante. Preséntate.

- Mi nombre es Kunimitsu Tezuka .

Fuji no pudo evitar sorprenderse mucho al ver a Tezuka. Se veía muy parecido al chico de sus sueños de esa mañana.

- Tezuka tiene muy buenas recomendaciones. – prosiguió la entrenadora - El maestro de su anterior escuela me dijo que era un gran jugador de tenis, uno de los mejores de Kyushu (N.A – Isla de Japón.). ¿Qué tal si ustedes dos juegan un partido?

Ambos chicos asintieron y cogieron sus raquetas. Por alguna razón, mientras jugaban, Fuji empezó a sentirse muy cómodo, como si conociera muy bien a su oponente.

- Eres muy bueno, Tezuka.

- Lo mismo digo.

Mientras tanto, Eiji Kikumaru, mejor amigo de Fuji e integrante del club de tenis, veía con emoción el encuentro.

- Nya, que divertido, parece que se están divirtiendo. ¡Oye, chico! – Eiji le gritó a un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes, que llevaba el uniforme de Seigaku. - ¿No quieres jugar conmigo?

- Eh, no soy del club, sólo me acerqué a ver…

- Eso lo se, pero, ¿juegas tenis?

- Si… un poco, pero no traigo una raqueta.

- No importa, yo te presto una. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Oishi… Shuichirou Oishi.

- Nya Oishi, mi nombre es Eiji Kikumaru. ¡Juguemos!

En el aeropuerto de Narita…

Un chico bajo que llevaba una gorra cogió una bebida Ponta de una máquina expendedora y se la llevó a la boca.

- Hace demasiado calor.

- ¡Oye, Echizen! Esta bien que seamos amigo… pero… ¡No puedes dejarme aquí cargando todas tus cosas yo solo!

- Mada Mada dane

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sala de videojuegos…

- ¡Maldita sea! – Kirihara Akaya renegaba en frente de la maquina de videojuegos - ¡Volvi a perder! No puede ser… ¿Quién fue el que me derrotó?

- Fui yo.- detrás de la otra consola arcade apareció un muchacho de cabello fucsia. Iba acompañado de un joven moreno. – Más suerte para la proxima, Akaya-chan.

-¡Maldito! Y no me digas así, te destruiré ahora mismo … - Kirihara buscó en su bolsillo más monedas pero se dio cuenta de que ya no le quedaba más dinero. – No puede ser…

- ¿Te quedaste sin efectivo, Akaya? No te preocupes, Jackal te dará mas dinero para que puedas seguir jugando conmigo.

- ¿Yo porqué?

- Y luego, si logras vencerme, dejaré que vengas a mi casa.

- No quiero ir a tu casa, Marui-sempai.

- Que pena… porque en mi horno te esperaba un delicioso queque de chocolate. Pero si no quieres ir…

- ¡No, no, no.. si quiero!

- Que lindo eres, Akaya-chan.

- ¡No me digas así!

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

En las afueras de un teatro.

- ¿Por qué vinimos a un teatro? Prefería el cine. – comentaba Gakuto, mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de su novio Oshitari.

- Inculto. – comentó un chico muy guapo que estaba cerca de ellos. – Después de todo lo que Ore-sama hizo por intentar culturizarnos un poco.

- Nadie te pidió nada…- Gakuto le enseñó la lengua en señal de desagrado.

- Pero estuvo interesante…- comentó Choutaro.

- Yo no entendi. – dijo Shishido.

- Ya se que tu nivel de intelecto es muy bajo, Shishido…

- ¿Qué? ¡Repite eso, Atobe!

Atobe no le hizo caso. Su mirada se posó en el rubio muchacho que yacía dormido sobre la espalda de su amigo Kabaji.

- Madre mía, Jirou se volvió a quedar dormido.

En una muestra de cariño, Atobe acarició el cabello de su bello durmiente.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rikkai Dai Fuzoku

En el gimnasio de la prestigiosa escuela Rikkaidai, se estaba llevando a cabo una exhibición de Kendo. Desde las gradas, Yukimura Seiichi observaba con mucha atención a un muchacho de cabello negro que estaba a punto de hacer un corte con su katana. Haciendo gala de su fuerza y una gran técnica, Sanada ejecutó tres cortes muy veloces, cortando por completo unos bastones de bambú. El público aplaudió.

Después de la exhibición, Yukimura se le acerco.

- Tienes mucha fuerza y un gran control de la muñeca, deberías practicar tenis.

- Yukimura. – le dijo Sanado, en un tono frío. – Yo ya estoy en el club. ¿Hasta cuando vas a continuar con estas escenas?

- No seas aguafiestas. Me encanta fingir que somos desconocidos, hace que lo que siga sea más emocionante.

- ¿Y que es lo que sigue?

- Ah, ahora eres tú el que se hace el desentendido. – Yukimura se acercó mucho a Sanada.

- Yukimura, aquí no…

- Pues sigue que me lleves a tu casa y me hagas el amor. Pero no te cambies. Quiero que tengas puesto ese traje tradicional cuando me poseas.

Ante las palabras de Yukimura, Sanada hizo todo lo posible por ocultar sus enrojecidas mejillas. Yukimura sólo sonrió de manera pícara. Ninguno de los dos se percató de que estaban siendo observados por un joven de cabello marrón que mantenía los ojos cerrados.

- Parece que todos han recibido una segunda oportunidad…. Que inusual. Supongo que estos son los últimos datos que guardaré de esta historia. Ahora la vida se volverá monótona y aburridamente feliz y tranquila.

oooooooooooooooooo

(Un año después)

- Tezuka

El joven tensai acostó su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo de su novio.

- ¿Qué quieres, Fuji?

- Estoy aburrido.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga al respecto?

- Estaba pensando… ¿Qué tal si para la próxima te pones "eso" antes de que tengamos relaciones?

- ¿Qué es "eso"?

- "Eso" es esto…

Fuji se puso de pie y abrió su ropero. Tezuka se quedó sin palabras al ver lo que Fuji le mostraba.

- ¿Un Cosplay de vampiro?

- Creo que te verías encantador con colmillos y ojos rojos.

- Es ridículo, jamás lo haré.

- No lo es, te verías sexy.

- Fuji.

- ¿Si?

- Ven aquí.

-¡Hai! (Si)

Fuji se acostó en su cama, al lado de su querido Tezuka. Este le acarició el rostro y lo besó con mucha ternura.

- Siempre te protegeré.

- Hai… Tezuka. Yo también.

_Siempre…Te protegeré…_

_**fin**_

**ESCENA EXTRA XD (LEMON… super PWP xD)**

Sanada no sabía lo que hacía. Vestido con su traje de Kendo y portando una katana (espada japonesa) en su obi (cinturón), Sanada se dispuso a tocar la puerta de la casa de Yukimura (¿Qué iba a decirle a la madre de su "mejor amigo" cuando lo viese vestido asi?), pero entonces se percató de que su chico le había dejado una nota debajo de una de las macetas que adornaba el pórtico. Además del mensaje había una llave.

"_Entra y sube directo a mi habitación… Mi madre y mi hermana salieron._"

Sanada hizo lo que el mensaje le indicaba y se dirigió a la habitación de Yukimura. No sabía que hacía ahí. Sabía que era una locura, pero igual, ahí estaba. Lentamente abrió la puerta y el panorama con el que se encontró lo dejó boquiabierto.

Habían petalos de Sakura por toda la habitación, la cual parecía haber sido vaciada completamente. No estaban los muebles de siempre, y en el medio, sólo habia un futon (N.A – esos colchones en el suelo donde se duerme)… pero lo más increíble era lo que había sobre el futon: Yukimura Seiichi, vistiendo un hermoso kimono (vestido tradicional japonés ) rojo.

- Te estaba esperando, Genichirou. – Yukimura yacía acostado sobre el futon, en una pose algo provocativa.

Sanada pasó saliva.

- ¿Qué sucede…? Te ves tan sexy con esa ropa de Kendo. Vamos, no me hagas esperar más.

Todos esos pétalos color rosa en el suelo, rodeando a Yukimura, y ese kimono rojo… Sin pensar mucho, Sanada se acercó a su amor y se arrodilló a su lado.

- Genichirou-sama… - pronunció Yukimura, con una voz que dejó a Sanada paralizado. Su novio se veía como un príncipe adorable, hermoso. Sin perder más tiempo, el joven de cabellos oscuros besó con pasión esos labios provocadores. Lentamente, fue acostando su cuerpo encima de Yukimura, cuidando de no aplastarlo, mientras con una mano luchaba por deshacerse del obi que sujetaba el kimono rojo de su amor. Cuando por fin hubo desatado el obi, se fue haciendo paso por entre las telas del kimono hasta descubrir la blanquecina piel de su amante, la cual empezó a besar y lamer con devoción. Al sentir la lengua de Genichirou acariciar su piel, Yukimura no puedo evitar proferir unos ligeros gemidos de placer. Esto no hizo más que excitar aun más a Sanada, que con su mano empezó a acariciar las partes íntimas de su novio.

Estando igual de excitado, Yukimura se cansó de su actitud pasiva y empezó a besar a Sanada con la misma pasión que había mostrado su pareja. Las manos del joven de cabello azul se dirigieron al nudo del hakama (pantalones tradicionales japoneses) de Sanada y empezó a soltarlo.

Las acciones de ambos se tornaron más bruscas y apasionadas. Pronto, ambos quedaron completamente desnudos.

- ¿Qué estas esperando, Genichirou?

Yukimura cogió la mano de Sanada e introdujo dos dedos en su boca. Los lamió por un largo tiempo y cuando los soltó, le dedicó una mirada de lujuria a su amante y dijo con una voz suave:

- Prepárame.

Sanada sonrió. Incluso fuera de las canchas de tenis, su novio seguía dando órdenes. Era increíble como el de cabello azul lograba todo lo que se proponía. Haciéndole caso, Genichirou introdujo uno de los dedos húmedos en la entrada de Yukimura. Empezó a masajear a su amado y cuando este se acostumbró al contacto, agregó un segundo dedo y repitió el procedimiento.

- Ya estoy listo… Genichirou, quiero que me poseas, ya.

- No seas impaciente…

Con delicadeza, Sanada apartó las piernas de Yukimura y empezó a penetrarlo, muy lentamente, para así evitar herir a su amor. Esta vez Seiichi no pudo reprimir un gemido de dolor. Sanada lo beso con ternura en el rostro.

- Relájate.

Genichirou esperó un momento, hasta que su novio le permitió seguir. Entonces, el moreno empezó a moverse, primero muy lentamente. Poco a poco, fue incrementando la velocidad y la fuerza de las embestidas. Los iniciales gemidos de dolor de Yukimura se transformaron en sonoros alaridos de placer. ¿Quién podría decir que el calmado capitán era tan apasionado a la hora de hacer el amor?

- Geni… más, por favor… - suplicaba, mientras clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de su fuerte amante. Sanada atendió los pedidos de Yukimura y embistió con más fuerza, intentado ser más profundo, hasta que por fin pudo encontrar ese punto que hizo que Yukimura gimiera descontroladamente de placer.

Al cabo de unos instantes, ambos se vinieron.

Sanada se salió con cuidado de Yukimura y se acostó en el futon, al lado de su adorado compañero.

- ¿Satisfecho, Yukimura?

- Mucho… ¿ves? te dije que así iba a ser más emocionante.

- Una pregunta…

- Dime…

- ¿Por qué me hiciste traer la katana?

- ¿Para que iba a ser? Para nada… Simplemente hace más creíble el atuendo.

**FIN**

**NOTAS FINALES**

Bueno, ha sido una odisea. Después de 5 años, pude terminar este fic. Antes que nada, le debo una enorme disculpa a todos los que empezaron a leer esto hace 5 años (si aún siguen por aqui). Se lo molesto que es ver un fic incompleto y olvidado. Soy una persona muy irresponsable. Si, mi vida se ha vuelto más ocupada y si, dejé de ver Prince of Tennis, pero igual tenía una responsabilidad con los lectores y les he fallado. Gomen nasai (Lo siento).

Respecto al episodio… No es el final que habia planeado, por que la verdad, no recuerdo que es lo que habia planeado. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y tontamente no escribí mis ideas, asi que cuando llegó la hora de escribir este capitulo, me di cuenta que estaba perdida con la historia y no me acordaba de nada. En ese sentido, este final es poco satisfactorio para mi. He improvisado mucho (si, se que se nota) y he dejado cabos sueltos. Pero he intentado hacer lo mejor posible. No creo que esté pésimo tampoco, pero pudo estar mucho mejor. Pero bueno, escuchando el OST de Elfen Lied esto suena más bonito. Tampoco pude desarrollar bien a los personajes que introduje al final… es la mayor falla del fic. Lo siento.

De este episodio, lo que más me gusto fue

1) La escena de la pelea de Niou y Yukimura. Me encantó trasladar una habilidad de Niou a este fic. Creo que es la única vez que lo hice (que la habilidad de tenis de 1 personaje se transforme en su modo de batalla). Me hubiera gustado poner en práctica esto más veces.

2) La escena extra entre Sanada y Yukimura. Últimamente me he puesto a releer el manga y ver las OVAS, y me doy cuenta de que mi nuevo OTP es este. Lamenté mucho haber tenido que matar a Sanada en la primera parte. Asi que de consolación, escribí esta escena extra entre los 2… ya que en el fic no tuvieron muchos momentos. Debo reconocer que me gustó más escribir esta escena que casi todo el capitulo.

Lamento si se sienten decepcionados por el final. Aunque tuve que improvisar mucho, les aseguro que di mi mayor esfuerzo. Pero bueno, al mismo tiempo, siento una gran satisfacción por que al fin pude cumplir una meta y terminar este fic. Para los que han leido "Sólo porque eres tú", tambien pienso terminarlo.

Tengo en mente otros fics, pero ahora, antes de escribir y publicar, haré una estructura completa de la historia para que no me pase como ahora y me olvide de que iba la trama.

Ha sido un gusto. Gracias a todos los que leyeron esto de inicio a final… y nuevamente, disculpen T_T

Puri.


End file.
